


Wishes Aren't Reality

by blnd1



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blnd1/pseuds/blnd1
Summary: Takes place during/after Spit & Eggs in 3rd Season. Veronica has to head back to Neptune after running over 14 years ago. A lot of reunions ensue. LoVe First Chapter italics and Chapter 10 are rated M all other is easily T.





	1. Chapter 1

Goes off a little differently at Spit and Eggs -Third Season. Over 14 years has passed but Veronica has to head back to Neptune. LoVe

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Patricia Lilly Mars, I will not tell you again to get your butt down here! We need to leave now if you're going to get a ride on my way to work!" said Veronica.

"I'm coming Mom. Why do we have to live so far away from my friends and school?" Patricia said.

"Because it helps that I can be closer to work and so you can stay near your friends. I wouldn't have put you at Ritchfield Junior High if you hadn't asked. You starting at Stafford High this year atleast gets you closer."

"Well Melanie wants to go shopping after cheerleading practice today for my birthday in a few weeks. But she doesn't want to make her parents deal with Orlando traffic to get me home. I was hoping to stay over there tonight?"

"As long as her parents are okay with it. Then it sounds fine to me. But no wild parties and no hookers." Veronica deadpanned.

"Mom it's a Tuesday, it's tough to get a wild party to have enough people on a weeknight."

"Make sure that I get a call from her parents so I can make sure they plan on taking you to soccer practice tomorrow okay?"

"Yes Mom. Can we go already? Wow Mom you take forever to get ready, gosh!" Patricia joked.

After dropping her daughter off at Stafford High for practice, Veronica made her way to Mars Investigations – Orlando division. There were now offices in DC, New York, Seattle, Dallas, Orlando, and of course Neptune – that one she hadn't seen in over 14 years. Her Dad was so proud of Veronica for setting up offices and making Mars Investigations a name in the PI business.

"Good morning Charlie! Did you finish the last of the meetings with Thomas in Texas? I really think he's gonna be a perfect fit to help with the heavy lifting there." said Veronica.

"Yep, everythings set. He caught his first bail jumper just today! You seem to have a knack for reading people. But how did you know the other guy, Jeff, wasn't going to work out?" questioned Charlie.

"He just screamed 'creepy VanLowe type'. I could see us having to deal with a guy that was just there for the money no matter what."

"Don't know what a 'VanLowe type' is but glad you were able to see through the façade."

"Hey Charlie, I know you have to go catch that guy in Miami soon for the Johnston case, but there seems to be a new client set up for today. Why is he set up for today when you knew you were going to be flying out?" questioned Veronica.

"He asked for you personally. Wouldn't leave me any more information than his name and that it was urgent." said Charlie.

"Well, I know you gotta head out. I'll meet with him but please give me a heads up next time. You know I normally don't meet clients. I prefer to stay behind-the-scenes. I'm going to look this Donald Knight up in the database and see how he might have gotten my name specifically."

"Don't bother, I already tried but I guess I didn't get enough information on him because it was too vague of a search. So many Knight's popped up. It would take you a week to go through them. Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" yelled Charlie on his way out.

_'Donald Knight, Donald Knight, why does that name sound so familiar?' thought Veronica._

At 10 am Donald Knight came in an overpriced suit and the minute Veronica looked up to introduce herself, she knew why she had recognized the name. "Duncan?"

"Hello Miss Mars. I would like to find a very old friend that disappeared over 15 years ago. She is blonde, sassy, always putting her nose in things where it doesn't belong, and about yey high." joked Duncan.

"I had heard you had moved back to the states, but how did you find me? And how's little Lilly? Is everything okay? Are you back in Neptune? Why are you here?" asked Veronica.

"Slow down, slow down Veronica. Lilly is fine attending her first year of college now. She's doing some theater at UCLA. Everything is fine. Yes, I'm back in Neptune and I understand no one has seen you at all since the month after the Hearst rapist was caught. I have my ways of finding people and I'm here because I need you to come back to Neptune. A friend of ours has been going crazy without you and I fear you are the only one that can put him back together."

"I can't go back to Neptune Duncan. Don't ask me to. Dad has been complaining about the same thing. But I can't do it. There is too much that has happened since you left Duncan."

"Wow, your Dad is a really good actor! He really made me believe he hadn't talked to you. If I can't get you to come back to Neptune, I am afraid you will be coming back for a funeral instead Veronica." Duncan stated seriously.

"We are talking about Logan here? I heard in the news that he was doing fine with Tabatha, Tammy, I can't remember his flavor of the year is anymore."

"Tamara was sleeping with the director when Logan walked in on them in her trailer. He called me the next day and told me about it, then asked if I wanted to go out surfing. I don't think he was that attached to her. The only thing he stated while we were surfing was that it would have made a great photo for you to capture and then didn't speak for the rest of the day out."

Duncan shook his head. "He's been this somber, depressed Logan since I came back and I hear it started right after you took off. I don't know why you left and when you're ready to tell me, that's fine, but I'm having a big end of the summer bash and I've invited all your old friends and managed to get him to agree to come for a little bit. So I need you to show up. Talk to him. Snap him out of this or atleast give him some peace of mind. I have a first class plane ticket for you and a guest. I would prefer if it wasn't a male guest, but either way, please come for the weekend."

"Wait, this weekend?" Duncan nodded. "Kinda short notice Donut."

"It took my helpers a little longer to find you than I expected since none of the properties are in your name and you and your Dad must be using burner cells to call each other. But I really need you to be there, can you please?" Veronica started to say no and Duncan must have seen it on her face. "I'll pay for your hotel and expenses and put a 10k check to whatever charity or name you tell me."

"Fine and I will be accepting the plus one, but don't worry I don't have a boyfriend or husband. And I am a wealthy woman now Duncan. I don't need travel expense money, but you can put the 10k check in the name of Keith Mars. I want to see you try to get him to cash it. I'm still trying to get him to use the new Blue-Ray player I got for his birthday." Veronica laughed.

"Great, wonderful. Just call Casablancas Travel at this number to add the name to the other ticket and I'll see you at 2pm on Saturday!" said Duncan. He turned to leave and then quickly turned around and hugged Veronica and left.

After Veronica closed up the office, she headed home but decided to go to her favorite little Chinese restaurant for some spring rolls and Singapore noodles before her long drive to an empty house. As she pulled in her driveway, her mind was racing, what was she thinking. Why had she agreed to go back to Neptune? Her friends had probably all moved on. Last she heard Mac had become VP at Sun Microsystems. A company that had expanded into communication devices and was now in direct competition to Kane Software. Wallace had become an Engineer for Lockheed. Logan had first become a writer for several sitcoms, but had received an Oscar last year for his second major film and was working with his 'girlfriend' on his third. She sent a quick text to her daughter, "Trish, call me when you get this please…Important."

A few minutes later, she received the call back. "Mom what's so important? I was picking out my dress for my party."

"Honey, I need you to get a second or third dress and I need you to clear your schedule for this weekend." said Veronica.

"I was supposed to go to a party with Jacob this weekend. All my friends were going to be there. Can't I sleep over a friends for the weekend? I could stay with Alison or Rebecca since Melanie's already staying with Ali." questioned Patricia.

"No Trish, we are going to be traveling to Neptune this weekend to see a few old friends of mine. I also thought I might show you around and we could spend some time with Papa Mars." said Veronica.

"We're flying to California?! No Problem! I will tell Ali I can't make it." Patricia said excitedly.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Friday came way too fast for Veronica. She had spent too many nights dreaming of Logan over the last few nights and last night had included nightmares as well.

Veronica yawned as Patricia poked her mother when they called first class passengers to board the plane. Right after Veronica got situated, she drifted off to sleep…

_Logan pushed Veronica up against the wall of the old Kane office and whispered, "Veronica, I love you so much. Please don't leave me again. I want to touch all of you just to make sure you are really here with me again and not some dream more like nightmare that I'm going to wake from."_  
_ Logan kissed Veronica with so much passion and fervor. Then began to place little kisses down her neck to the little crevice that made Veronica moan._

_Logan whispered "You and I are meant to be forever. I know how to make you moan, every place on your body that makes you moan and I won't stop until I've found any new ones too."_

_Veronica began to unbutton Logan's shirt and use her hand to trace every muscle she found there. Logan pressed up against her and as they fit together perfectly at every point of Veronica against Logan's body, he moaned in response._

_Veronica trailed her hand down to his zipper of his pants and found how hard he was to be even more arousing. Logan spun them around and placed Veronica on the corner of the desk._

_Without anytime passing she had undone his pants and was just about to reach into his boxers when Logan backed away slightly and said, "God, you're beautiful!"_

_He slowly took off her skirt and moved his head down placing kisses all the way down to her belly button while his hand began to caress her hip down to her thigh and then caressed her inner thigh._

_Veronica ran her hands through his hair and moaned as Logan began to place his fingers inside her panties. Logan whispered, "You're so wet for me Veronica"_

_Then he started touching her pussy and placed his finger inside her, then slid in a second. "God Veronica, I want to be inside you now." Veronica moaned loudly at that and began pulling off his pants and boxers and grabbed his hard cock…_

"Attention passengers, we are making our final descent into San Diego. Please place all tray tables in their…"

"Mom, are you alright? You look a little flushed?" asked Patricia.

Veronica nodded and tried to make words come out and finally said, "Yeah….fine." She still hadn't felt that much passion with anyone since Logan and was worried she never would be again. Because ever since the nightmare had happened last night, Veronica feared that Logan and her would never be together again.


	2. 2 - Entering Neptune Reality

The rental car counter made Veronica laugh and Patricia leaned over and asked, "Mom, what's so funny about a car rental counter."

Veronica responded by telling her daughter about when she had had to get some information on a case, the Koontz case, and that she recognized the same employee of the month picture from last time she was at that same counter.

When they arrived into Neptune, the first thing that was decided was to check into the hotel. After dropping off their bags at the Grande, Veronica decided to head to Mars Investigations and check on her Dad. So much had changed since Veronica had been in Neptune last. It was astonishing to see some small strip malls gone replaced with giant shopping centers or gallerias. Veronica and her daughter parked along the street and headed into MI for the first time in over 14 years.

"Dad? You here?" Veronica questioned.

"Veronica? That can't be my daughter, she's on the other side the states. What are you doing here?" asked Keith Mars.

"Well, I was found by Duncan. I understand your acting has gotten exceptionally better in my absence. I have been asked to come to town for the weekend and look who I brought with me?" said Veronica.

"Patricia! Get over here and give your granddad a hug!" said Keith, "I've missed you so much! You've gotten so big since I last saw you!"

"I've missed you too Papa Mars! I have a birthday coming up in a few weeks. You're still planning on coming?" asked Patricia.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! You look just like your Mom when she used to work here. Those clothes don't match what your Mom wore, but other than that it's like looking into the past!" said Keith.

"Come on Pops! I wasn't helping at that desk until I was 16. She's only 13!" said Veronica.

"Almost 14!" interrupted Patricia.

"Okay, almost 14 year old. Let's say we take this old-timer out to lunch. You up for it Dad?" asked Veronica.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to put away some files and we'll head over to one of your favorite pizza joints." said Keith.

"I would never have thought the best pizza I would eat would be from a California place called Cho's. I hope there's an ice cream place around here because I am still hungry!" said Patricia.

"She even eats like you Veronica!" said Keith.

"Very funny!" laughed Veronica, "Amy's here we come!"

Patricia was curled up on the couch while watching "Mean Girls" again. Veronica placed a blanket over her and went back to sit on the back patio talking with her Dad. "I can't do this Dad. He's not going to understand and I can't let him be verbally abrupt with my daughter."

"Veronica, people can surprise you. He's grown up a lot. You both have. Give him a chance to listen and if he becomes abusive in anyway, use your tazer and then call me and I'll bring over my gun. I'm getting tired, I'm gonna head home. Night sweetie."

"Good night Dad!" Veronica said while hugging her Dad.

Veronica began to get ready for the end of the summer party. She placed curls in her hair and placed a loose ponytail to one side with her long blonde hair. Placed just a light amount of make-up on and placed the dress she had bought at the little dress boutique she had bought most of her dresses from since moving to Florida. It was a dark purple fitted dress with a heart shape neckline and a low back. She packed her and Patricia bathing suits and cover ups, just in case, and went to check on her daughter. Patricia was finishing up getting ready and had chosen a red dress with little cut outs at her waist. She had placed her hair in a french twist and had little ringlets all along her face.

"Mom, I thought we weren't supposed to arrive til after 2pm." asked Patricia.

"Yes honey, but I wanted to show you a few things first." said Veronica.

The first place they went was Dog Beach. When they pulled up and parked, Patricia got out and saw surfers out on much larger waves then she was used to in the Gulf of Mexico. "Wow, they are really ripping those wedges! They are so much higher swells than in Florida!" said Patricia.

"Where did you learn to speak like that Patricia? You sound like a surfer. I know this guy that used to hang out all the time surfing all the time and when he wasn't, he was chasing tai…girls." said Veronica.

"I learned to surf last summer Mom. Jacob and I spent most of this summer surfing and he says I'm really good. I don't like using the smaller board but I can do pretty much all the tricks Jacob can do."

"Well, I brought you here because I used to come here all the time and spend time with my friends. We did everything together. We were called the Fab Four and we did everything together. One time we even came here Homecoming Night and spent quite a bit of time playing games like I Never and just talking along this beach." Veronica got a far off look and Patricia could see that she was remembering something from that time.

"It's so pretty here Mom. Why did you move to Florida?" asked Patricia.

"That's a talk for another day. Let's go one more place then we need to head to the party."

When they pulled up to a school, Patricia rolled her eyes. "Mom, why are we at Neptune High School?"

"Well, I just wanted to show you the place I met most of the people you are going to see today. You see I was a little bit of an outsider for a while here, but started off at this school like a princess. I was liked by all and was very popular, but that's why I tell you to include people from all paths because I learned how things can change, sometimes overnight." said Veronica.

"What do you mean overnight?"

"Well, when I was 16, my best friend was murdered. Her name was Lilly Kane. That's the reason for your middle name. I was turned into a outcast when I took my Dads side over my friends. Which is silly now that I think about it. Anyway, the king of the 09ers turned most of the school against me."

"What are 09ers?" asked Patricia.

"09ers live in the expensive zip code here in Neptune. It's 90909 so they are the richer group of people here. Anyway, I learned that by sticking up for myself and continuing to get down to who killed Lilly, I became stronger and in the end, we put him behind bars." said Veronica, 'though he was found not guilty which continues to piss me off.'

"Wow, sounds like a soap opera for young people." said Patricia.

"Kinda was…"

**NEPTUNE NEPTUNE NEPTUNE NEPTUNE**

After using valet and showing ID at the door, Veronica and Patricia were lead in to the old Kane household. Veronica headed to get something to drink, but turned around to Patricia and asked, "Did you remember my drink rules for a party?"

"Yes Mom, if you can't get a unopened drink, make sure you know the person who is pouring the drink or they are a bartender. Watch them at all times and if at all possible, pour the drink yourself. When in doubt use the tester in my purse." stated Patricia.

"Very good, okay. I'm gonna grab a drink from the bar for both of us and I'll be right back. Don't move."

As Veronica made her way to the bar, Patricia felt like she was being watched. As Patricia turned around trying to see who was staring, she saw a tall blonde guy with surfer shorts and a T-shirt that said "Blow" on it. The surfer guy approached Patricia and asked, "who are you? And why do look like mini-Ronnie?"

Patricia answered, "I don't know what a mini-Ronnie is, but I'm Patricia Mars and I'm Veronica Mars daughter. And who are you?"

The surfer guy froze and said, "Holy hell" and walked away suddenly. Now Patricia could see the back of his shirt and it said "Dick". Patricia thought, _'what a dick!'_

A few minutes later, Veronica came back and handed Patricia her diet soda and Veronica drank her own diet soda. Just then, Duncan walked up and did a double take. Then approached Veronica. "Veronica, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? "

"It didn't come up during our short conversation Duncan." answered Veronica.

"Sorry, didn't think to ask 'hey do you have a child?' Don't know what I was thinking. How old is she?"

Patricia answered, "I'm almost 14 and definitely not mute or deaf for that matter."

Duncan began to laugh as his own daughter approached. "Lilly I would like you to meet again your Aunt Veronica."

"Lilly, the last time I saw you, you were so tiny that I was afraid I would break you. This is my daughter Patricia Lilly Mars. Also named with the same Lilly in mind." said Veronica.

Lilly finally said, "Oh my gosh its great to finally meet the Veronica! I have heard sooooo many stories about you! Aunt Mac was just raving about you like 10 minutes ago. And finally, someone near my own age! Let's go up to my room so I can show you what I'm wearing for the water later!"

Duncan stopped her suddenly and whispered in Lilly's ear. Then Lilly said, "Actually I need to make my rounds to other guests, but I'll be back in like 20 minutes for you!"

Veronica said, "Wow! She is so much like her namesake it's incredible!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." said Duncan. "Veronica, we need to talk."

"Um, can't it wait for later? I just got here." asked Veronica.

"Not sure it's such a good idea to wait Ronica. There are atleast 6 people at this party that will know just by looking at her who she is." stated Duncan.


	3. 3 - Wishes for the Past

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

Warning: Rape is discussed during this Chapter.

**NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE -NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE**

"Ronnie! I was just telling Luke here that I met your daughter!" yelled Dick.

"Hi Dick, hi Luke. Yes, this is my daughter Patricia Lilly Mars. Patricia this is Dick and Luke." stated Veronica bluntly.

Luke said, "She looks just like you did Veronica. How old are you Patricia?"

Before Veronica could stop her, Patricia blurted out, "I'm almost 14."

Wallace who had heard the whole thing came up quickly and grabbed Veronica and dragged her over to a corner of the room. "Is she why you left? Why didn't you come to me or Mac if you didn't want to tell Logan?"

"It wasn't that way at all Wallace. Come in here with me." said Veronica. Pointing to a door right close to them.

"If I'm going to explain this. Can you find Mac and Duncan so I can explain it to you all at the same time? I just need to tell Patricia to stay put. I'll meet you in this room in just a minute.

Wallace nodded and headed to go find Mac and Duncan.

Patricia had been barraged with questions for the last few minutes. Including where she was from. Did she know any of the people at the party. Then her mother walked back up and told her to stay put that she would be back in a few minutes and led the 2 men who were asking all the questions away from her.

"Dick and Luke, please leave my daughter alone. You can harass me anytime you like, but if I hear you ask my daughter one more question, I will tazer you both!" stated Veronica.

"Sorry for bothering mini-Ronnie but Luke wouldn't believe me." said Dick.

Veronica just walked away. _'its not worth my time.'_ thought Veronica.

**NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE**

Veronica walked back into the room to find 3 of her friends ready to barrage her with questions. Veronica said, "First I want to say I'm sorry for leaving abruptly, but I didn't know what else to do. I am so sorry for putting you both and Piz in danger at the PiSig party." Looking at Mac and Wallace. "That was a horrible thing to put you in that position, especially you Mac. I was so blinded by trying to find the rapist that I could have gotten one of you seriously hurt."

Wallace just stated, "I understand why you had to do it Veronica. And now they are locked away behind bars. So something good came out of it. Why didn't you tell Mac or me about you being pregnant?"

"As I said, I didn't know what else to do. Logan and I were broken up. Then the PiSig party happened and everything changed when I found out I was pregnant. You both had other things to worry about. Wallace, you were trying to work on your grades for you major. Mac you had issues with your boyfriend and I already felt horrible about what might have happened if you had gone to that dorm room instead of me."

"But I didn't. And they were caught. Don't you think Logan deserves to know that he has a daughter? He would be ecstatic! He has always compared every girl since the day you left to you. Why didn't you tell him?" asked Mac.

"I can't tell him that she's his daughter." stated Veronica.

All three spoke and asked at the same time, "Why not?" to Veronica.

In a small voice, Veronica said, "Because she might not be his."

**NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE**

Logan saw a blonde from across the room and headed over hoping it might be the right sassy blonde he had hoped to see tonight. He turned towards her and saw a girl that looked just Veronica when she was younger. The blue eyes, the facial features, her petite size, everything seemed the same. It was like looking into the past. "Excuse me, but are you related to Veronica Mars?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I'm her beautiful daughter. Patricia Lilly Mars and you are?"

Logan just froze there for several seconds and said, "Logan…"

"Well, nice to meet you Logan." stated Patricia.

Finally Logan came back to his senses slightly and asked, "How old are you?"

Patricia said again for the 4th time, "I'm almost 14".

Logan gasped.

Finally he said, "Tell me about yourself Patricia?"

**NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE**

Duncan said, "You cheated on Logan?!?"

"No we broke up before winter break." stated Veronica.

"So the father could be Logan. Why didn't you get a paternity test? It was a good idea in the past in another situation." stated Duncan, while hinting about a time when she might have been half Kane.

"Because I didn't want to know if it was his or not. I just wanted to have a healthy baby and provide a safe home for her." said Veronica.

"Why wouldn't you want to know? You know what that's like to not know your Dad? I do and it sucks. What happened when she asked you who her father was?" asked Wallace.

"I can't go into details, but it was better she didn't know."

"That doesn't make sense Veronica. You always want to find the answer to a mystery. Why not this one? Who is the other possibility for the father?" asked Mac.

In the quietest voice she said, "Mercer."

Mac and Wallace sucked in a breath. Duncan asked, "Who is Mercer?"

Wallace whispered to Duncan and then Duncan sucked in a breath too.

They all enveloped her in a hug suddenly. Veronica began talking, "Moe gave me the GHB in the tea while I sat there thinking the police were on their way. When I started feeling the effects, I realized I was being drugged again. I looked up and realized Moe and Mercer were in on it together after seeing the picture of them together on the board in front of me. I tried to climb out the window, but I couldn't. I hid in the closet, but they found me. Mercer had Moe get more GHB, but while he was gone, Mercer raped me because I found my pants and panties down when I came to. My hair wasn't gone, so I had hoped I hadn't been, but when Dad found them later…"

"Oh Veronica, I think Logan would have wanted to help." said Mac.

"No, if Logan knew he would have tried to get back in the jail, but this time to kill Mercer instead and I couldn't have that happen to Logan. He would have done it and you all know he would have."

**NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE**

"Logan, I just overheard something man. You need to come with me dude." said Dick.

"I'm busy right now Dick. Patricia was just telling me about all the surfing she does in Florida."

"Dude, I'm serious and you know I'm never serious. Come with me now and I'll make sure you can talk with mini-Ronnie right after." said Dick.

"This had better be life threatening Dick. Because I'm almost positive that is my daugh…."

Dick interrupted Logan and began telling him what he had heard while listening in the conversation between Mac, Veronica, Wallace, and Duncan. When he was done, Logan began to break down. Dick grabbed Logan and took him into a room off the main area. "Hey, listen. You need to decide if you are ready to face Ronnie because she can't see you like this. You need to cowboy up, Dude."

Between sobs, Logan said, "If she hadn't been...drugged &... raped…at Shelly's party….she wouldn't have….been so…determined to….find the Hearst rapist."

Dick listened, then said, "What do you mean? ...Did Beav…Cassidy…rape her?"

All Logan could do at the moment was nod. Dick immediately ran to a plant in the corner and began vomiting. He hadn't known. He thought. He hadn't known.

Between dry heaves, Dick asked, "In high school, Ronnie asked me about the GHB I had. I know it ended up in Madison's drink. Cassidy didn't take it from me, who drugged her?"

Logan answered, "Are you sure you want to know Dick?"

All Dick could do was nod his head.

"You put it in Madison's drink, but instead she handed it off to Veronica after spitting in it. So you did."

Dick couldn't take it anymore, he started to look nauceous. "This is not your fault Logan. It's all mine. I not only gave the drugs to her, but Sean & I pushed shots on her and then carried her upstairs. I PUT HER IN THE DAMNED ROOM WITH CASSIDY! SEAN TOLD HIM TO SUIT UP!"

"You did what!?!" Logan began to punch Dick several times.

Dick began crying and mumbled, "She was begging to go home…"

Logan went to punch him again and paused.

Logan grabbed Dick and asked, "Wait, did you watch him rape her?"

Dick said, "No"

"Dick, how do you feel right now?"

"Like SHiT. Like I did after Cassidy died. I now know why Ronnie hates me. I hate me."

"That's how I felt when she came to me and told me about it Dick. Then on the roof when she found out it was Cassidy, I felt even worse. But now…Mercer…Mercer…I told her to let it go when she asked me why I was covering for him. If I hadn't covered for him then…"

Dick started to say, "I wish I hadn't bullied Cassidy. I wish I hadn't left him alone at baseball practice. I wish I hadn't put GHB in that cup or done any of …it to Ronnie.

"Yeah, yeah. I wish I hadn't turned the school against her. I wish I hadn't gone to Tijuana so many times, but especially when I got the GHB with Luke and Sean. I wish I hadn't been there with Mercer or even met the son of a bitch for that matter. I wish…"

Logan paused. Thinking about what he really needed to do.

"Wishes aren't reality Dick. We can't go back in time, but I gotta make this right. I need to step up. Get a paternity test. And hope and pray that she's mine. I really want her to be. She looks so much like Ronnie did at that age. I really want to just grab Ronnie and keep her safe from now on. And now I want to do the same for my daughter Trish…Patricia Lilly Mars. Because I'm gonna hope that Ronnie will let me be a Dad either way."

"I think you'll make a great Dad, Dude." said Dick.

"Let's hope Ronnie agrees. Now where is she Dick?" asked Logan.


	4. 4 - A Face to Face Chat

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

Warning: Rape is discussed during this Chapter.

Before I start this chapter, I just want to say I have never felt good about Dick's part in what happened at Shelly's party. I think he was never told about the fact that Cassidy did rape Veronica that night. I also think that Logan wouldn't have just let Dick get away with the part he played that night.

**NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE -NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE**

Wallace asked, "So what do you want to do now Supafly?"

"I need to go spend time with my daughter and, when I see Logan, tell him the truth and hope he doesn't hate me."

"Why would he hate you Ronica?" asked Duncan.

"Because he was right. If I had left the bodyguard on me, if I hadn't gone after the Hearst rapist, I wouldn't have been…"

"Stop! Stop fucking blaming yourself Veronica! There is no way you could have known what was going to happen! Just like I couldn't tell that Cassidy was a murderer or a psychopath." said Mac adamantly.

"Ronica, go out there and spend time with Patricia and find Logan. He needs you, more than you know. And from that look right there on your face, you do too." stated Duncan.

**NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE-NEPTUNE**

While her Mom was gone, Patricia got thirsty. As she got up to go to the bar, Lilly caught sight of her and asked, "Hey Patricia, you want to go see my room now?"

"I'm a little thirsty. Can we grab something to drink before we head upstairs?" asked Patricia.

"Sure, let's just stop in the kitchen. What kind of soda do you want or do you want something stronger?" smirked Lilly.

"Nah, I'm good with a diet soda. But you can feel free." said Patricia.

Right before they left the main area, someone grabbed the shoulder of Patricia and said, "Well if it isn't Veronica Mars. What the hell do you think you're doing at this party, huh?"

As Patricia spun around, she came face to face with a blonde woman that looked like she had had one too many boob jobs and face lifts. "Oh my god! It's a younger version of the skank! Well that explains why I haven't seen her for so long, so she went off and got herself knocked up."

"Excuse me, Madison was it?" Madison nodded. "Well, my Dad isn't right here for you to try to rub up against with your implants. So move along before someone throws water on you." stated Lilly.

"Yes, be gone. You have no power here. Be gone, before someone drops a house on you too!" smirked Patricia. And then turned around and went off laughing with Lilly.

When Lilly and Patricia reached Lilly's bedroom, Patricia asked, "Was that one of the girls that my Mom was telling me about that were part of her becoming an outcast at her high school?"

Lilly said, "All I know about that woman is she has been trying to snuggle up to my Dad since he came back with me. And my Dad was adamant to tell me not to listen to a word she said. He even went so far one day to throw her out one day a few months ago when she was trying the same thing on Uncle Logan. He looked so pale after speaking with her, then he got more wasted than usual after she was gone."

"Would you want to be near that without being drunk?" laughed Patricia.

Lilly laughed. Then said, "so I finally get to meet someone that knows my Aunt Veronica. She is like a saint around here. 'Veronica did this, Veronica did that.' I owe her my awesome life from what I understand. It's gotta be incredible to have a Mom like that."

"She's just like any other Mom, except she can be overbearing at times compared to other parents. She's not a person I would think of as a saint." stated Patricia.

"She never told you about her past?" asked Lilly. Patricia shook her head no. "She helped my Dad get him and I out of the country after my Mom died. I was only a few weeks old and she got me away from my religious nutty grandparents. They were going to put me up for adoption to this religious adoption company. I would be a totally different person now if it wasn't for her."

"Really?" asked Patricia.

Lilly nodded and then told her about the death of her aunt and how Aunt Veronica found out the truth along with a few other stories about Patricia's Mom. As she told them, Lilly got out her photo album and turned to the picture of a homecoming a long time ago and showed Patricia a picture of the Fab Four. "See this is my Aunt Lilly, there's your Mom. Wow, you look a lot like her! There's my Dad and that's Uncle Logan."

"They look so happy. I never see my Mom happy like that. I met Uncle Logan, he seemed nice and didn't ask a lot of stupid questions, just wanted to know about what I was like and stuff. He reminds me of my boyfriend Jacob. He gets this weird look on his face when he's about to kiss me sometimes and everytime I talked about Mom, Logan got that same look. But from this picture, it looks like he's not with my Mom, but with your Dad though." said Patricia.

"Yeah, she dated my Dad twice, I guess they were called the golden couple or something. But from what I get from the discussions when Uncle Logan is around, she dated Uncle Logan for a while too. So how did your Mom meet your Dad?" asked Lilly.

"Actually, I don't know who my Dad is. It's a sore subject for my Mom and I've tried looking through files and pictures but there aren't any pictures before I was born that I can find. I asked my granddad a few times and he always tells me that 'when you're old enough, you'll find out'. I'm almost 14! How old do I have to be?!" stated Patricia petulantly.

"Oh my gosh, if we are going to spend anytime around the pool we need to get our suits on and get out there now!" squealed Lilly. "I have a few boys coming over later tonight. You have gotta meet Stefan! He's visiting from Europe and he's so cute! I'm gonna get my suit on, do you need one?"

"No I have one downstairs in my bag. I'll go grab it and meet you at the pool area?" said Patricia.

"See you down there!" Then headed to her changing area while Patricia headed downstairs.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Veronica walked out of the room and found herself face to face with Logan. "Ronnie, you look amazing!" staring at Veronica with an expression that she was very familiar with and it made her suddenly very warm.

"Logan…how are you?" asked Veronica after finding her voice again.

"I'm better now that I'm here with you, Ronnie." stated Logan.

Veronica noticed his red eyes and puffy face. "Are you okay Logan?"

Logan shook his head no. He tried to say all he wanted to say to Veronica but nothing seemed to want to come out of his mouth. Finally he just said, "I've missed you."

Veronica eyes bulged. It seems like this was all too easy. He seemed to have forgiven the fact that she hadn't been around for the last 14 plus years. When it occurred to her that maybe Dick had already alerted him to the presence of another blonde. She asked, "Why? You're latest bimbo not doing it for you?" Trying to start a fight to change the subject quickly.

If on cue, Madison walked up and rubbed up against Logan. "Hey Logan, why are you busy talking to this tramp? We could go check on our FRIENDS instead."

Logan looked like he was going to vomit. Stepped away from Madison and said, "The only friend I'm interested in talking to right now is Veronica, until you rudely interrupted us."

"WELL!" stated a shocked Madison and left abruptly. Logan and Veronica turned back towards each other, but were again interrupted.

"Hey Mom, can you give me the keys so I can go grab my bag from the car?" asked Patricia to Veronica suddenly.

Veronica paled. Turned to her daughter handed her the keys. Then turned back to Logan and saw him smirking at her. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Veronica grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closest room and shut the door behind her.

Veronica realized her mistake almost immediately, because as she looked around, she realized she was in the one place she had been dreaming about the last few days with the person she had been having those dreams …the Kane office.


	5. 5 - Wishes of Renewed Passion

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

Warning: Rape is discussed during this Chapter.

**NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE**

The smell of Veronica was invading Logan's senses as he was pushed into the room…._mmm Marshmallows and Promises._

After being pulled into the room by Veronica, Logan joked, "See, why can't it just be us. Why does their have to be all these other people in the world."

Veronica blushed, thinking about her dreams. Then said, "So since it's obvious you know about my daughter, how did you find out? Did Dick tell you?"

"Nope, I actually thought she was you from behind. The only reason I came to this party was because I was told you might attend. When I saw a tiny, blonde. I headed straight for her, but when I saw a younger version of you, I knew. Just looking at her young face, I started talking to her. What I don't get is… instead of coming to me and telling me you're pregnant, you run? It's the same thing you do all the time Veronica, you blame people for crimes they didn't commit or you run. It's your M.O., aren't you getting tired of running?"

"I don't always run and I didn't tell you because we weren't even in a relationship at the time." Veronica deciding to completely ignore the comment about her knack for jumping to conclusions in the past with him.

"So instead of telling me or one of your friends that you're pregnant. You're instinct instead is to leave town?!" Yelled Logan "You run from everything that you don't want to face, why didn't you just tell me?"

"We weren't even together anymore. When I left, you had just gotten out of jail, and I didn't want to give you…what were your words? Unmeasurable pain?" As she thought back to when Logan broke up with her.

Logan moved closer to Veronica and said, "Damnit Veronica! I know all about unmeasurable pain. I've been feeling it since you left!"

"You broke up with me Logan! You didn't want to be with me anymore, remember? You told me that."

"I also told you that if you ever needed anything, I would be there. Do you remember that part?! I just couldn't stand by and wait for you to pull away any further than you already were!"

"What do you mean? I wasn't pulling away! You left me!" said Veronica while crossing her arms in front of her.

"I was in the lunch area at Hearst when I called you. You looked at who it was and sent me to voice mail. You don't think that is pulling away?! I told you I loved you not a few hours before and I saw it in your eyes. It freaked you out! I couldn't stay in a relationship with you knowing you were about to run any minute. I tried to get close! I loved you and it's not enough if you don't feel the same!"

"I said I loved you!" Logan interrupted shaking his head no. Veronica continued, "Maybe I was a little scared, but I still felt it!" "You broke up with me and broke my heart. I was so miserable, I found the best way to deal was to get right into working another case."

"And solving another mystery was the reason we had the fight in the first place Veronica! I told you what you were doing was dangerous! I couldn't stand by while you went after a serial rapist! You were pulling away before and No! You never said you love me."

"I loved you Logan! Maybe I never said it, but I did and I Still DO!" Veronica exclaimed.

Logan grabbed Veronica and began kissing her. Not wanting to let the moment go. She had finally said it and she still loved him. But as the kiss was starting to intensify, Veronica pushed Logan back quickly and stopped him.

"I can't do this. We can't be together. You have a life in L.A. and my life is back in Florida with my daughter." said Veronica while she started to tear up but wouldn't let them fall.

"She's so beautiful Ronnie." Logan grabbed Veronica again and said, "I know about your daughter or maybe our daughter."

Veronica eyes widened and asked, "Why do you think she's Maybe our daughter? You think I just jumped in the sack after we broke up? You think I would do that?"

Logan faced the floor and sadly said, "No, I know you wouldn't do that, but I know who might be the father other than me Veronica."

Veronica backed away. "What? How do you…?"

"Dick overheard you and Donut, Mac and Wallace. He came to me right away and told me everything. I'm so sorry that Mercer..." Logan paused. "You should have come to me. I'm so sorry…"

"NO, you aren't the one that's sorry. I should have listened! You warned me! You told me to leave it alone!" Logan grabbed Veronica and hugged her while she continued to shake her head no. His chin sitting atop her head and it felt so good just to feel her there.

"I know who you are. That you had to find the bad guy, you wanted to see him pay. I just wanted to keep you safe. That the reason you were so serious on finding him stemmed back from Shelly's party."

"I shouldn't have gone by myself. I should have listened to you, to my Dad…" Veronica continued to shake her head no while starting to soak Logan's shirt.

"Stop blaming yourself for what Mercer did! You wanted to save that girl and you did. And now they can't hurt anyone anymore. The hair in the closet of Moe's room, the testimony of the victims, it was airtight and you made it safe around Hearst again. No more rapes at Hearst…your ra…. was the last." Logan paused and started to tear up, then asked, "Why didn't you tell me that Dick put you in that room at Shelly's party? Why didn't you tell me that he fed you shots? He said you knew about it. I'm still so pissed at him, I can hardly see straight! The only reason he's not in the hospital is because he looked at me like he did right after we started at Hearst. I had some sympathy for how he felt. Because I've felt that way too." asked Logan.

"How did…" Veronica paused then realizing where he had learned about Dick's actions that night. "He was one of your only friends left. Duncan had left. Dick was grieving. I really didn't know how to say it. I wasn't sure exactly what happened. It was all second hand. But I had a tendency to believe Casey over him or Sean." said Veronica.

"Sean…yeah, if he wasn't dead from that drug deal gone bad, he and I would be talking and he would definitely be in the hospital." Logan thinking about a few years ago when he had heard about his death. "Look Veronica, I want to spend time with you and Patricia. I want to get to know her. It doesn't matter to me about paternity, but I know it will be important to you to find out paternity. I want to be a part of her life." Logan thought, _'a part of your life, a part of a family'_.

Veronica began to shake her head, "We have a life in Florida. She has friends and a boyfriend. She has a school she loves. I can't do this to her!" Veronica thought _'I can't do this to you.'_

"What about you Veronica? What do you want? What about what I want?" begged Logan. But as he looked at her face, he knew she had made up her mind. She wasn't going to listen. Not tonight. "Fine. You've already made up your mind, but so have I. I want a paternity test done before you leave Neptune! I want to be a part of her life! If I find out that she is mine, I will be a part of her life!" Logan turned to leave but right before he closed the door, he said, "I'll be at the hospital in the morning to get my blood drawn. This isn't over Veronica."

Veronica fell to the floor and cried. She didn't want it to be over either, but feared the worst.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Duncan saw Logan heading to the door to leave and stopped him. "Logan where are you going?"

"Leaving DK, I have to get out of here. I have a paternity test to take, plans to get Ronnie back, schemes to make. I'm Swamped!" said Logan.

Duncan smirked and shook his head. "Good, so no drinking, but if your plans include schemes to get you two together, count me in!" Duncan paused then said, "So she told you?"

"Actually, Dick told me. He followed you guys and listened at the door and ran and told me. Kind of glad he did now, because I wouldn't want Ronnie to have to tell that to someone again."

"I'm so sorry Logan, but I understand. I'm definitely up for helping." Duncan nodded. "So I have to stay here for a few more hours. Do you want to come back later? Or do you want me to come to the beach house?" asked Duncan.

"Call me when everyone leaves and we'll meet up my house…if you're sure you want to help."

Duncan nodded, "Absolutely!" Duncan knew that they needed each other now more than ever. If Veronica left, it would devastate Logan all over again.

Logan turned and left. Duncan needed to do two more calls before getting back to his guests. Duncan entered the library room and dialed. "Ms. Navarro, how are you? Oh that's great to hear. Can you check with the housekeeper at Logan's beach house today and make sure the alcohol are all at half levels like usual? Thanks Ms. Navarro. Yes, it's true Veronica is here in Neptune. Eli? Oh! Yes, Weevil. Feel free to tell him. Thank you again."

Duncan dialed again. "CW, yeah, I need something done."


	6. 6 - Pushed Into Reality

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

Warning: Rape is discussed during this Chapter.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Casey stares at her from across the room. Slowly he makes his way over to the blonde. "Excuse me, but you look just like an old friend of mine. Name is Casey Gant, and you are?"

"Patricia Lilly Mars and yes, I am Veronica Mars daughter. I am almost 14 years old. I live in Florida and am visiting and am tired of answering questions. I'm getting a button made up that says 'Yes, I am Veronica's Mars daughter' right after this."

Casey laughed and looked down at her, shaking his head. "Well, you are definitely just like your mother. You have her attitude. Great to meet you Patricia. I was hoping to talk to your mother actually, is she around?" asked Casey.

"I believe she went into that door there. Excuse me, I was supposed to be out at the pool a while ago now."

Casey headed to the closed door of the Kane office and entered to find Veronica on the floor crying. Casey went over to her, reached down and grabbed Veronica and asked, "Hey, what is Veronica Mars doing on the floor?" Trying to lighten her mood.

"Hey Casey, um, I lost my contact and was looking for it."

"Veronica, you don't have to hide behind a facade. We aren't in high school anymore. Are you okay?"

Veronica wouldn't look up at Casey and just said, "Yeah, I'm fine Casey. Just gonna stay in here for a few more minutes. I'll see you out there in a bit, okay?"

Casey nodded, "Okay, I get the hint. Um, but if you want to talk about it. I'll be around. I really would like to talk to you about something else too. When you get some time. Call me." Casey handed her his card and left the room.

Veronica tried to compose herself, but couldn't seem to do it. She just sat down in the chair and covered her face. What was she going to do? She didn't want to think about the possibility of the paternity results, but it all came rushing back. _'How am I going to tell Trish? Dad's right, I shouldn't have come back here. She was safe when we were traveling around.'_

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Patricia found Lilly out on a lounger next to the pool. "I'm so sorry for how long it took me Lilly. I think I need a disguise if I'm going back inside. I never knew my Mom knew this many people."

"Yeah, when we first came back to the states, it was crazy! Everyone wanting to talk with my Dad and meet me. I started to worry. Because while we were moving around, when we would get close to a few people, Dad would move us again. I didn't want to move anywhere anymore." said Lilly frowning.

"Yeah, we moved around a lot until we got to Orlando. I don't remember half the places we were at. I liked New York and Texas was fun, but I think Mom realized I was getting too old to keep on having to make new friends and be in new schools all the time."

"It could be worse, my name had to be changed constantly too. Towards the end, I wasn't sure who I was. Really, the first time my Dad introduced me as Lilly Kane here is when I realized that maybe we would be staying."

"I'm sorry Lilly. I bet you kept people at arm's length for a while didn't you? My friends in Orlando said I was kind of a bitch at first, because I wouldn't really get close to anyone. Figured the minute I did, we would be moving somewhere else anyway so why bother."

"I didn't really get close to anyone, yeah. But let's not talk about that anymore. You want a drink? I grabbed another can for you from the kitchen, here."

"Thanks. It's really pretty here. Reminds me of my friends Michael's house. I think this pool is a little bigger though."

"You like it? When we first got back, there was no pool. I understand they filled the old pool in after my aunt died. But Grandpa had this one built about 6 months after we got here. He even asked my opinion. My favorite spot is right back there next to the slide. Because no one can see you back there. This one guy, R.J., took me back there and showed me that I could orgasm multiple times in a matter of minutes."

Patricia blushed a bright pink shade. She had never heard someone talk so forward about sex before.

"Sorry Patricia, I've been told I have a habit of scaring people off by being too 'Lilly'. I hope we can be friends. With our parents being so close, I just was hoping you would want to hang out. My Dad told me countless stories about your Mom. Even had a board with all kinds of newspaper clippings and pictures in our house in Cuba. I really thought they would end up together when we came back. He talked about her like they were meant to be. But about 6 months after we got back, he stopped talking about your Mom. It became a no-no especially around Uncle Logan. That's when I found out about Uncle Logan and Aunt Veronica, because he would get all loud about her when my Dad would be trying to put him to bed in a drunken stooper." Lilly sadly said.

"Not a problem at all Lilly. I'm just not used to a girl being so forward about it. Guys usually, yes. But my girl talk is usually more about shopping, beauty tips, that kind of stuff. I did know this one girl in Seattle that told me all this crazy sex she was having with the pool guy, but my Mom moved us the month after I met her. And please call me Trish…I didn't realize your Dad was that close with Mom. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have realized it, but that Logan guy is that hung up on my Mom?"

"Yeah, when he's not passed out, he never stops talking about her when he's drunk. Which is most of the time when he is in Neptune. He says everywhere he goes here, he can't get away from her." Lilly paused. "He would go into these fits of screaming about not being able to be in Neptune like. 'I CAN'T STOP SEEING HER! SHE'S EVERYWHERE DK!' He would scream all the time. It's kinda sad really. I hope they get back together. I think he'd be sober more often atleast and maybe I'd see more of him. He almost never comes here anymore."

Changing the subject, Lilly said, "So when the guys get here, I still think Stefan would be great for you! Thomas is big on blondes too, but Stefan would just be perfect for you…"

"Wait, Lilly. I have a boyfriend in Orlando, Jacob and he's so wonderful. He wants to marry me someday."

"How long have you been seeing Jacob?"

"We've been together almost 8 months."

"Wait, you've been with one guy for 8 months…he must be good in bed."

Patricia blushed and Lilly realized. "How far have you guys gotten?"

Patricia blushed and mumbled. "Second base."

"Has he seen you in this suit? Because if he has, I think he might be blind or gay Trish."

"I bought it for my birthday party coming up. So no, he hasn't seen it yet, but thanks." Patricia smiled and blushed.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Duncan entered the home office to find Veronica on a chair crying. "Veronica, hey, what's wrong?"

"I should have never agreed to come back here…it was stupid of me to think everything would be okay. That I would be able to see Logan and you and this town. But nothing's the same anymore. I'm not the same. None of us are the same. My friends are being too nice, I abandoned them. I left with no expectation of ever coming back to this town again."

"When I came back to the states, I was expecting to find you married or maybe waiting for me, I don't know. I had put this vision of you in my mind and just expected that would be who you are now. But after a little while of being back I started to realize, I was still looking for my Veronica. The one before Lilly died. The girl that was naïve and was open and wore pink dresses and after talking to Logan and thinking back, I realized…when we got back together, you weren't my Veronica anymore. You were Logan's Veronica. You were fierce and strong and someone that didn't say words of love anymore. I thought back to when I told you I would love you always or something like that and even then all you said is you better. You couldn't say it to me and now from what Logan's said, you haven't been able to say it to him either. Do you love or did you love Logan?"

"I've loved Logan for a long time. I think I started the night that we went to Aaron's and found a surprise birthday party for Logan waiting there. When he told the whole room that they could leave or evaporate if they didn't accept me, I knew I loved him. I've never stopped."

Duncan hid his smile _'I knew it! Logan was right, they belong together.'_ "When you got pregnant, what happened? Did your Dad know you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, I told him about a month after Mercer was arrested. I really didn't have a choice about telling him once Moe gave his testimony. Mercer had gloated to my Dad about not being able to save 'everyone'. My Dad didn't understand what he was saying at the time, he was rambling so much on the way back to Neptune. And he didn't realize he was talking about not being able to save me because I still had my hair, but we found out later that Moe had come back to the room to find Mercer…finishing…and told him they were looking for him. They had to run and skipped out of town right after so he didn't have time to leave me...his trademark haircut. Moe's testimony is what helped the prosecution wrap up any questions in the case. Dad asked me what I wanted to do. We talked about it at length. I had told him I wanted to disappear and he helped me make it possible. Patricia was born almost 8 months later and the rest you know. My doctor said that first time babies can be a week or later than 9 months so I went with that in the hope that he was right."

"What are you most worried about Veronica?"

"What if Patricia isn't Logan's? How do I tell my daughter that her father is a rapist? OR..How do I go on without telling her who her father is if I decide not to tell her? She's been forcing the issue all the time. I didn't want to know for this exact reason. It was easier to just believe that she was Logan's. I could live with that. How do I live with my mistake if she's not?"

"Veronica, dammit, this isn't your mistake! Mercer raped you! But I know you! I've listened to Logan's tales of you. You're stronger than this! You've lived through more than most people have to go through in their lifetime. You've been raped…twice." Duncan began to tear up. He had learned from Logan what Cassidy had done. "You've been almost killed in a bus crash, by a murderer in a freezer, by Cassidy on the roof. When are you going to see you aren't to blame for what happened to you?"

"Duncan, you weren't even here for a lot of the stuff that happened. Did you know that Logan hired a bodyguard to keep me safe after Moe and Mercer tried to scare me off the Hearst rapes case? Did you know that the reason we weren't together at the PiSig party the night I got… was because I wouldn't stop going after the rapist case or be more cautious? If I had just taken someone with me, if I had just listened to Logan…"

"I honestly can't see why you think that Logan or anyone else would blame you for what happened that night. I understand from what I've been told that you didn't go when you first found the dosed cup because Logan asked you to stay behind while he and Wallace went to catch the rapist that night?"

"Yeah, but I could have taken Piz or Mac. I was just so deadset on getting to her. I really thought it was over when Moe found me."

"Hey, again you are stronger than all of this. Why don't you talk to Logan? Tell him your fears. Tell him…"

Veronica interrupted, "NO, I can't do this to him or to Patricia. She doesn't have 'baggage' like most of us. She has a good healthy life in Orlando."

"A good life in the dark? I know how it is to not know what's going on 'Ronica, to live in the dark. You do too. Do you think she is better off?"

"Yes, in this case, it's the better choice. My Dad and I talked about it at length and this was the best decision for Trish."

Duncan's anger began to build. "What about Logan, Veronica? What about what he's going through or has been going through? Do you know I almost never see him anymore!? He has been a wreck since you left."

"You don't think I've been a wreck?! You know how it feels to raise a daughter without help. I've been raising a daughter all on my own, but I didn't have the money to help me in the beginning."

"Don't be like that Veronica. When you helped me escape with Lilly, I wanted you to come, but in the end, after we left, I knew you had made the right decision. It wasn't fair to you. But I wouldn't change it for the world and I'm sure you wouldn't change raising Patricia either, would you?" asked Duncan.

"No, its not what I had wanted for my life. But now, I wouldn't change raising Trish for anything."

"She seems to be great and Lilly and her are becoming fast friends."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's a good thing." Veronica laughed. "If she's anything like my best friend, your sister was, I might be quite worried."

"Lilly's great and I can't wait for you to get to know her."

Veronica paled, wiped her face with her hand, realizing what Duncan was insinuating. "Duncan, I'm leaving on Sunday night. I can't stay here. Too much time has passed. You guys are better off now without me sticking around. Patricia has school starting soon, practices to go to…"

Duncan interrupted stating, "Veronica, we are not better off without you and Logan won't be better without you. He needs you Veronica."

"He does not need me Duncan. He has a life in L.A. Plenty of tail to chase, movies to make…"

"He does 'Ronica! He drinks constantly now, I'm surprised he hasn't had liver failure. Please, just don't leave before the weekend is over, promise me?"

"I promise, I won't leave before my flight you set up for me and Trish."

"Great, you go spend time with your old friends. I need to mingle a little too. It is my party after all." _'and if Logan and I can find a way to keep you here for a while or indefinitely, all the better.'_

"Oh my gosh, I should check on Trish anyway! I'll check in with you later Donut. I want to hear all about your love life anyway and watch out, Madison is on the prowl!" said Veronica.

"I don't know how she gets into these anymore. I didn't put her on the list. Atleast Logan doesn't have to deal with her anymore today." stated Duncan.

"Logan isn't here anymore?" asked Veronica.

Duncan smirked to himself. _'Yep, gotta find a way to get these two back together.'_ "Nope, he came out of this room looking depressed and took off. I'm sure now that that directly has to do with you. I can give you his address if you want to go see him."

"No, no. I just wanted to talk with him a little, but it can wait. I'll see you around later Donut." Veronica kissed Duncan's cheek and stepped out the door. Leaving Duncan with his eyes closed remembering and knowing he shouldn't be dwelling in the past. _'Stop it! You can't think these things. She isn't my Veronica, she belongs with Logan. He needs her.'_


	7. 7 - When Reality Hits You in the Head

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

Warning: Rape is discussed during this Chapter.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Sorry it's a little short. I am getting back into the groove of the story. Writers block and life came with a vengeance.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

As Veronica entered the pool area, she noticed Trish with Lilly on lounge chairs near the pool, they were in excited conversation. _'probably something about boys'_ As she started towards them, a group of three boys ran past her and jumped in the water. Lilly ran over to the side and yelled, "What the hell Stefan! Can't you try to keep the water in the pool? I wanted to introduce you to my friend here but maybe we'll just go do something else."

"Aw, come on Lilly. Can't we all just have a little fun? Thomas and Gerard were really hot and needed to cool off." Stefan said, "Whoa, who's the beautiful blonde Lilly? You must introduce us or you could just hop in hon."

Trish thought,_ 'why not. Stop being a prude Trish'_ and jumped up from the lounge chair and started running toward the stairs at the other end, but half way around she slipped and hit her head landing in the pool with blood circling around her.

"TRISH!" Jumping in the pool, Veronica grabbed her and started pulling her out with the help of two of the boys in the water. Veronica froze when she looked at Trish closer. _'No, no, no, no this can't be happening.'_

One of the boys yelled, "Call 9-1-1!"

Lilly picked up her cell and began explaining where they were located and her condition. She asked, "Is she breathing?"

Stefan answered, "Yes, but I can't seem to get her to wake up!"

"They say to not move her around and they should be pulling up anytime. Veronica, Veronica hey she's gonna be okay." Veronica seemed to be frozen staring at Trish.

When the ambulance arrived, Veronica was allowed to ride with them to the hospital since the EMT's were concerned she might be in shock.

Duncan had let the EMT's in and dialed Logan immediately after the ambulance left. "Logan, this is Duncan. You need to head to the hospital. Patricia fell and hit her head on the side of the pool. Veronica is riding with her."

_'I'm on my way. SHIT, actually can you come by and pick me up? I can't drive right now.'_

"Yeah, I'll swing by and pick you up. Lilly wants to go with me. We'll be there in a few minutes." _'fucking drunk again'_

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"How is she?" Logan asked Duncan.

"Which one? It took them about 15 minutes to get Veronica out of some trance. I believe she flashed back to Lilly in the pool." interupted Lilly.

"Oh my God! Is she okay? Did she seem to be okay after she came out of it?"

"Yeah, she was just so worried about Patricia. There was so much blood. The EMT said with a head wound there is usually a lot of blood." said Duncan.

"Let me off here DK. I want to get in there!" yelled Logan at the front of the hospital.

Logan entered the emergency room and approaching Mr. Mars. "How is Patricia?"

"They are trying to stop the bleeding around the brain. She seems to have some swelling also. But the major concern is that she still is not responding and the pupils aren't reacting."

"Where's Veronica? Is she okay? Lilly said she was out of it at the pool." asked Logan.

"She's beside herself with worry. She keeps trying to blame herself. I can't seem to get her to stop her from it. She said her initial shock was from seeing flash backs of Lilly next to the pool all those years ago."

"By the way Logan, you and I will be having a talk after things settle down son." said Mr. Mars.

He nodded then Logan asked, "Where is Ronnie?"

"I'm not sure, I think she's still with Trish. You can try to talk to her, but you know how pig-headed she can be. She probably won't move until she gets more information about Trish."

"Thanks." With that, Logan headed to the ER. On his way, he was stopped at the nurses station.

"Excuse me Sir, can I help you? Unless you're family member, I need you to leave this area."

"No thank you. Just trying to find my daughter Patricia Mars. Do you know where I can find her?" 'possibly not a lie'

"Miss Mars is in Room 311. Right where that doctor is standing."

"Thank you for your help." Logan rushed off to the doctor. "How is she?"

"I'm sorry unless you are a family member I can't give you that information."

"I'm Logan Echolls. She's my daughter, how is Patricia?" asked Logan. _'it's probably the truth'_

"Dr. Daniel Miller. She has suffered a concussion, a pretty large contusion to the top of her head. We have managed to get the swelling to stop, but had to drill in the skull to release the pressure. She will stay in the medically induced coma for atleast 48 hours."

"Can I sit with her?"

"Sure Veronica should be back in a little bit. I think she went to grab a coffee."

Logan sat watching Patricia with all the monitors around her. Then his thoughts went to why the doctor was so informal about using Veronica's first name. _'jealousy is going to get you nowhere right now'_

Logan grabbed Patricia's hand and said, "Hey Trish, I need you to wake up. I know you can't respond right now, but I think you're my daughter and I would love to see that smile again. I want to take you to red carpet events. I want to be around for your first date."

"Well, then you're already late Logan. She has a boyfriend." stated Veronica from the door. The next question made him cringe because he wasn't sure how to answer it without getting in trouble…"How did you get in here since only family members are allowed?"

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**


	8. 8 - Wishes for the Wake Up Call

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

Warning: Rape is discussed during this Chapter.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Well, since we both know that Patricia is probably my daughter, I just stated that." Logan smiled at Veronica.

"Logan you shouldn't have done that. What happens when Trish wakes up and someone says that your Dad is here?"

"Veronica, I have no problem in claiming Patricia as mine. I really want to get to know her and see you again. We can spend time together and Trish and I can get to know each other after Trish gets well."

"Logan, we've already talked about this. I can't have Patricia change schools and lose her friends in the hopes everything works out here. We weren't even dating when I left."

"Ronnie, I know we would have gotten back together. I just wanted more from you and, at the time, you weren't capable of giving it. I mean, you had never even said I love you Ronnie!" Veronica started to speak but Logan interrupted her. "Yeah, I know you think you said it, but you didn't and it would have helped a lot. I was so afraid I was setting myself up to get my heart broken, but after you left, I would have taken every single minute, second with you." Logan reached up and placed her hair behind her ear.

Veronica got choked up. She started to speak when Daniel, Trish's doctor came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just want to check a few responses to stimuli and see how she is doing Vee, Mr. Echolls." stated Dr. Miller.

"Vee?" stated staring at Veronica.

"Um, yeah. I'll talk to you later Logan. Why don't you check on my Dad and the guys that are here and let them know how she is?"

After Logan stepped out in a huff after mumbling about knowing when he's not wanted, Daniel turned to Veronica and asked, "So Trish is Logan Echolls daughter Vee?"

"It's a long story Daniel. I really don't want to get into it, but actually since we're here, can you take some blood from Trish for a paternity test?"

"A paternity test? He said that she was his daughter. Is there someone else that might be the father I should be testing too, Vee?"

"Can you just run the test Daniel? I really don't have the strength to deal with much more right now."

"Sure, but you realize it will take until atleast Tuesday to get the results back?" Veronica nodded.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

As Logan walked out of Trish's room he thought, _'thrown out of the room of my daughter (probably). Why did that asshat get some alone time with Ronnie. I gotta find out who he is to her.'_

Logan looked up to see Mr. Mars, Lilly, Duncan, Mac, & Wallace. "Um, no update from the one that Mr. Mars probably already told everyone. But the doctor is in there now, so we should have something more soon."

Just then, Dr. Miller stepped out and let everyone know that there really was no change yet. Then he turned to Logan and asked, "Can I have a minute of your time, Mr. Echolls?" Logan nodded and stepped over to speak with him away from everyone.

"Um, Vee mentioned that she would like a paternity test. Do you have a minute to let me start to get the answers?" asked Dr. Miller.

Logan was clenching his fists._ 'how dare her!'_ Through gritted teeth, Logan said, "Sure." and followed the doctor to have the test run.

When he returned, Logan walked up to Duncan. "DK, I just had the paternity test from Dr. Daniel dickhead for Veronica. She told him to run it. I can't believe she told him, but I've not known that I was a possible father for 15 fucking years!" Logan was now furious.

"Logan calm down, dude. It's probably just because we were already here and I'm sure Dr. Miller doesn't know about everything. He probably just was told to run the test. You need to calm down before she comes out and you guys get into a fight. That won't help trying to get her back right now."

"I know, I just wish I could punch Mercer right now! Just fucking go off on him and make this anger go away."

"What about going to visit him in jail. I've set up a little visit for us on Monday."

"DK, you are a lifesaver! Fuck! I can't wait to fucking tear into him. Wait, how can I even see him? He's probably banned me from his list of people to see." said Logan.

"Actually, he doesn't have you banned and its all set up. So just relax and we'll be chatting with him on Monday morning. We will not be telling Veronica about this trip."

"No, definitely not and no mention of Trish of course." Duncan just nodded as he looked up to see Veronica coming towards everyone.

"Thanks guys for lending me some support. Once the swelling goes down we will have a clearer idea for recovery time. Dad, can you bring me some clothes when you get a chance? And Duncan, can you have someone check us out of the hotel and maybe bring the suitcases to Dad's house?" Both nodded.

Veronica decided to sit down in a chair for a minute next to Wallace. "So how are you Wallace?"

Wallace realized Veronica needed a distraction. "Good, I work as the manager slash head engineer for Lockhead."

"Wow, that's so great! How is Piz? Are you guys still friends?"

Wallace looked a little green and said, "Nope, um actually after you left Piz got into a little trouble. He really had a crush on you and I didn't realize how bad until a few months later. He ended up with a girl named Julia that could be your twin. But he got in trouble at college when there was a video sent to all sorts of guys of him and Julia going at it in our dorm room. He ended up taking a fancy radio station job in New York or New Jersey I think."

"Piz? Taking video of sex with a girl? That really doesn't sound like him. Are you sure someone didn't set him up?"

Wallace gulped and said, "Nope, I went through some interogations myself, but he was told by the Dean he was leaving school. The police didn't have enough evidence for any kind of jail time but that didn't change the Dean's mind. Then he just left and got the radio job."

"Still doesn't sound like Piz. Did he ever tell you he did it?"

Wallace shook his head no. "So how is Trish doing in school? Where are you guys living now?"

Veronica thought it was odd to change the subject and made a mental not to check with Dad if he had ever heard anything about the case. "Florida and Trish loves it. She has a boyfriend and is a cheerleader. She gets along with everyone. Nothing like me."

Wallace thought _'a lot like Logan'_ "I wouldn't give up our time at our lunch table for anything Veronica. But I'm glad she sounds like she's having fun."

"Yeah, just not too much fun!" Veronica said. "But Wallace, I can't believe you are a in such a big position at Lockhead! That must mean you turned around your studies at college. I was really worried about you for a while there."

"Luck was just on my side, I guess." _'and a secret society'_

"Well, good for you!" Veronica turned towards the rest of the room, "I'm just gonna check on Trish and see if Daniel has an update."

"Daniel?" asked Mac and Wallace.

"Um, yeah. I know Trish's doctor, Dr. Miller."

"Uh huh and how do you know Dr. DANIEL Miller?" asked Mac.

"I'll tell you later. It looks like we will be sticking around for several days. So we will have some time to catch up Mac."

Duncan mentioned to Logan that they needed to find time to discuss how to get Logan and Veronica back together as Veronica headed back to Trish's room.

Logan said they would talk about it tomorrow.

NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE


	9. 9 - The Reality of the Past

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"How do you know Dr. Daniel?" asked Logan.

"Um, this really isn't a good time to discuss that. Let's just say that I met him while working after leaving Hearst." stated Veronica.

"So he just happened to end up here at this hospital?"

"…small world, huh?"

"Veronica, something you always used to tell me is that nothing is just a coincidence. You sure this guy isn't stalking you or something?" asked Logan.

"We weren't in a relationship. So I think this is just an honest to goodness coincidence."

"When you say relationship, does that mean you didn't fuck?" Logan said starting to feel agitated.

"Logan, what the fuck! That isn't any of your business and I already said that is isn't something I want to talk about right now!"

"Well what should I stick to Veronica? The weather? My political views? What? Because you never want to talk about anything." asked Logan. "How bout we talk about the fact that you and I should be together or how about we discuss the fact that Trish needs a father and I'm more than willing to step into that role, since she's mine."

"We don't know that Logan and you know why I don't want to talk about some things. They are hard on both of us. Besides, Trish and I will be headed back to Florida once she's better. California didn't work for me and its no place for Trish to finish high school. You can get back to producing movies and getting wasted."

"I've stayed wasted because I lost you. I couldn't find you. I begged your father to tell me where you were or that you were okay. That's the best I ever got from him was that you were doing okay. Yet you gave birth to our little girl, raised her, went on with your life." Logan paused. "Did you ever think of me? What I was missing? What we were to each other? Did he tell you that I used to wait outside his door at Mars Investigations, the police station, the house? Did he tell you he would wake me up off his front lawn after a bender and begging him through the window to tell me where you were? I missed you every day Veronica! Did you miss me at all?"

"Yes, I missed you. I thought about you a hell of a lot. I picked up that phone many times to call and tell you about Trish or just hear your quote of the day. At the beginning, I got updates from Dad about what you were doing. But after a while I couldn't listen anymore so it became a don't ask, don't tell kind of thing between me and Dad. It was just easier. I'm sorry Logan, but it was too hard. You didn't want me. Don't you remember it was too hard for you too? When I left Hearst, you and I hadn't talked much at all since you broke up with me. I thought you would get over it and just move on."

"Well, I didn't and you were in my thoughts all the time. I picked movies for a while that I thought you might see part of us in. I picked locations so I could see if you lived there."

"Yeah, you got close once in Chicago. I had just moved from there and got word from my replacement that you had visited with him. But he said that there was a redhead waiting in the car downstairs that was honking the horn the whole time. So he figured it was a little less sincere and you were just looking for me to be his detective."

"No, I was looking for you and the redhead was supposed to be on a flight and I made her late. I had a feeling he knew who you were after I detailed everything about you. I think he had a thing for you because he seemed pissed I was even asking."

"Carl was happily married. I think he was just pissed you didn't want him as your detective."

"You always underestimate yourself. Someone can have the hots for you and still be happily married. I mean it happens all the time."

At that moment Dr. Miller walked in interrupting them. Before exiting the room, Logan did mutter, "Case in point, hots for you."

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided not to post this chapter from the other site. It serves no purpose to move the story along. Just that Logan and Duncan visit Mercer in jail and what is said. After the trauma in Season 4, I just can't find a reason to include it. Nothing in the discussion is necessary for the story.


	11. 11 - Reality of Paternity

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

After cooling off from meeting with Mercer, Logan walked back into the hospital. Today was the day they were supposed to find the paternity of Trish. But Logan already knew she was his daughter. She had his same lips and same eyes. Just something within him knew she was his. He just wanted his family together. He was supposed to go on site in LA in 2 weeks and just wanted to spend the upcoming time getting to know his daughter and making Veronica see reason. _'Maybe I can talk them into coming on location with me…'_

Veronica walked around the corner and looked like she was pissed to see him. _'Okay, maybe not…'_

"Where have you been? Trish is asking for you! I still can't believe you said that to the nurse! She comes out of a coma and the nurse tells her that her Mom and Dad have been so worried. Now all she says is Where's my Daddy Logan over and over again." Veronica looked furious. "You are really pushing your luck buddy! You just couldn't wait for the paternity test to come back! Now I have a distraught daughter on my hands! What if the test comes back that you're not her father? Huh? How do you think that is going to go over with her? She's going to become depressed and if that happens, I will never talk to you again! Do you understand me?! I need to calm down, go see Trish so she can get some rest!" Veronica started to stomp away, but Logan grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't care if she isn't my daughter!" _'But she definitely is.'_ "I will still raise her as my own. I want this family Veronica. I want you!"

"I can't deal with this right now. Go see her please so she'll settle down." Veronica turned around and left walking with a little less angered steps.

Logan walked towards her room. When he got there, no one was in the bed and it looked like it hadn't been touched. Logan rushed to the nurses station. "My daughter was in that room. Where is she?!"

"Mr. Echolls calm down, she was moved to another room on another floor since she isn't critical any longer. Please give me a second and I'll get the new room number." The nurse stated. After typing for a minute, she said. "Ah! She's now in Room 420. Would you like me to walk you down there, I would be happy to help." The nurse blushed and went to grab his hand. Logan moved back away from the nurse and explained he could find it just fine. _'I only have eyes for one blonde.'_

As Logan approached the room, he saw the doctor stepping out of it. He thought he heard him say something about not worrying dearest. That couldn't be right. This guy really had a death wish if that's what he said.

Logan cleared his throat. "Oh! Um, hello Mr. Echolls. The paternity test should be in today. I'll let you know when the results are in. Trish was just talking about you. She…"

Logan interrupted. "Yes, Veronica told me to hurry up to see her. She doesn't want to sleep without seeing me first."

"Well, I'm sorry but I just gave her something to get her to sleep in her IV. She was very upset and she needs her sleep to recover."

"Oh you did? Well, maybe you could tell me why it sounded like you were just speaking to her? Excuse me, I think I'll try to catch her before she goes under." Logan tried to walk towards the door, but Dr. Miller stood in front of the door.

"You really shouldn't fill her head with ideas that you're her father before the results come back. We're still trying to deal with the fallback of her finding out that you might be her Dad from the nurse upstairs. If you go in there and fill her head with ideas that you're her father and the results come back negative, what do you think that will do to my d…patient?"

"I need you to move before I hit you. Because I'm pretty sure you almost called her your daughter or your dearest which I now believe you said as I was walking up." Logan swung past Dr. Dickhead, but before entering the room, Logan called over his shoulder. "And you will be removed from her care before I leave this hospital today!"

Logan stepped into the room and walked right up to the bed and saw Trish. She looked so much better than she had before. No more blood and the bruise looked a little better. There were still a lot of tubes going into her. Her eyes cracked open a little and Logan took his chance to try to speak to her. "Trish sweetie can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened a little bit more and she slurred. "Yourrr mmmmy father…" Then her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep.

Logan really wanted to say yes, he was, but thought better of it for now. He would hold her hand and hope that they could talk when she woke up later.

Veronica walked around for a bit. She tried to cool off after almost punching that nurse that had been speaking to Trish when she walked in. Then confronting Logan downstairs._ 'Why am I always such a bitch to him? Why do I always have to be screaming at him lately? When I really want to be hugging him and… No, no, stop thinking those things. I can't do that to Trish. She's been moved around enough. I can't be selfish. She doesn't need the stress of a life here.'_

She headed back up and was lead to her daughters new room. She found Logan holding Trish's hand and whispering what sounded like wishing she would be healthy soon. She looked over at Logan and when he looked up, she said, "Hey."

"Hey, can we step outside for a minute?" Logan asked.

"Sure."

"I really need you to pull Dr. Miller off her care. I know what your going to say, that I'm being ridiculous, but I don't get a good feeling from him. Earlier, when I came up to see Trish. He was walking out of her room and said something about dearest. Then he almost said that I shouldn't be talking to his daughter or his dearest. Somethings not…" Veronica turned a little white and Logan noticed. "What's wrong with what I just said?"

"He used to say I was his dearest…"

"Okay, now I want him nowhere near my daughter or you for that matter. Veronica, you hear me? This has stalker all over it. I can't let anything happen to you or Trish." Logan pulled Veronica into a hug. She didn't flinch away from him.

Veronica nodded and whispered, "Okay." For the first time, she felt like maybe she had misread Daniel's intentions.

Logan was shocked when she agreed. Logan tried again to talk to Veronica about the future. "Hey, did they say when Trish will be released from the hospital?"

"No, they said it could be around 3 days, but I was also told it would be a week. I'm thinking its closer to 3 days since I think Daniel was trying to keep us around longer since that's who said it would be a week." Veronica's voice was muffled since she was still against Logan's chest.

"Well, I was thinking…" Logan and Veronica both looked up.

Daniel came walking up to them. Looking a little miffed from what Veronica could see. After Veronica backed away from Logan, Daniel just came out and said. "I have looked over the results from the paternity test. Logan, you are not Trish's father."


	12. 12 - Wishes for a Family

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Veronica was staring at Daniel and noticed his hands twitching every time he mentioned the negative result or that Logan wasn't the father. She remembered that sign. It was his sign that he was lying. She had noticed it as his tell during at a poker game when they were going out. So she had to figure a way to get the discussion to end so she could talk to Logan and work out how to get the real results because something wasn't right. He wasn't really talking to Logan at all. Just staring at her the whole time. Like this should make everything better for Daniel and her. That was just creepy because it wasn't going to happen.

Logan said, "No, you're wrong or the results need to be redone. Because I would bet my life that Trish is mine." Logan was almost shaking. "Where are the results? Shouldn't you have them with you?"

Daniel started to sputter and said, "I left them in my office. I know Veronica wanted the results immediately."

Veronica thought, _'same hand twitch. Okay, so we need Mac for this next part. I have gotta get rid of Daniel so we can plan.'_ "Thank you Daniel for your urgency. I really appreciate it." _'Ugh, am I really touching his arm. I feel like I need a shower.'_

Veronica waited until Daniel disappeared from the hallway. "Logan, I think you're the father. I think that was just creepy. I don't think he looked at you once during that whole discussion."

"You noticed that too, did you?"

Veronica nodded. "Yep, I need to make a phone call. Mac should be able to get the real test results. Don't get too carried away. It could be true, but I'm thinking that he's lying."

Logan looked down. "I don't want to get my hopes up, but I really felt like she was mine. Even if it turns out to be true, would you consider us trying to get back together and be a family? I can't stop thinking about you Ronnie. Every song reminds me of you. Everything I watch on T.V. reminds me of you. I want us to be a family so much."

"Logan, this is really fast and we don't know what's going to happen. You might not feel the same if the results turn out to be what Daniel said." Veronica looked down and fiddled with her hands. Logan took her chin in his hand and lifted it so he could look into her eyes.

"Ronnie, I don't care whether Dr. Dickhead is right or not. I want us to be a family!"

Veronica sighed and just said, "We'll see." With that Veronica made her call to Mac. She would need her to get into the hospital system and find the paternity results. She had a feeling that Logan was the father and, if that was the case, her nightmare might come to an end. _'Mercer can't be her father'_

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Keith Mars came in to see Trish and check how Veronica was doing. He wanted to check on his girls and make sure everything was okay. He found Logan holding Trish's hand in her room. "Logan, how is she?"

Logan looked up and explained that she was recovering and they had given her a sedative. She should be coming around anytime and he wanted to be here when she woke.

"I was angry with her for a long time about me not being able to tell you anything." Keith stated. "She was so set on believing you wanted nothing to do with her. I just knew Trish was yours, but Dr. Wilson just said that she's not. I'm so sorry Logan. For you to find out you have a child and have her taken away is a very hard thing to go through."

"Mr. Mars, I'm just going to say this once to you. Trish is mine. Please don't say anything different. Especially not in front of my child. Veronica and I believe he may be lying to try to keep Veronica close. I believe he got a job here to be near her or atleast her family. I think he's been stalking her and I would appreciate if you would keep an eye on him when you're here in the hospital. He's been pulled off her case and is still trying to get information about her. Something's not right about him."

"Okay, son. I haven't talked to Veronica yet. But I believe I'll keep an eye out. By the way, Duncan and Lilly were downstairs. It might be good for you to go talk with him and I think Lilly wanted to come up and check on Trish."

"Sure, I'll just be a few minutes." Logan kissed Trish's hand and headed to the waiting room.

"Well, I hope it turns out your Logan's. He is going to be a great Dad. Trish, you have got to get better, but maybe not too fast. Give them a few days to maybe let Logan try to get your Mom to open up. He loves her, that's for sure."

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Logan met Duncan in the waiting room. Logan told Lilly where to go to see Trish. Then he looked at Duncan and realized he looked upset. Logan stopped him immediately and filled him in on what Veronica and him believed was Dr. Dickhead's motivation. Duncan looked relieved. "Okay, so if it turns out he lied, I can get him thrown out. The hospital has a zero tolerance policy for this kind of thing. I'm on the board here, it wouldn't take much. I don't think this guy realized who he was dealing with. But why go through all this trouble? I'm going to have CW do a background check on the guy. Maybe there's something from his past that we don't know."

Duncan called CW and explained what was going on. Logan sat down in a chair to relax for a few minutes. Trying to piece together what could make the doctor do something like this. There had to be a reason. _'Can you blame him? Veronica is everything to you.'_

When Duncan hung up the phone. Logan spoke up again wondering where his Bobcat was. "Thanks Duncan. Hey, have you seen Veronica?"

"Yeah, her Dad make her go change and take a nap. She looked wiped. I know if it was Lilly I would be the same way." said Duncan. "How are you holding up? You look pretty wiped too. When's the last time you ate anything or slept?"

"I took a nap in Trish's room, but I could use something to eat."

"A pizza should be arriving in a minute for Lilly and I. Take a few slices. There's actually five pizzas coming. I was sending the rest to the nurses station to thank them for Trish's care."

"It's Florence Duncangale to the rescue! All joking aside, thanks. That's really nice of you."

"I'm just glad she's going to be okay. I just keep seeing her there with all the blood in the pool. It was really hard to take. I know why Veronica froze. I was watching a flashback myself."

"What were you watching a flashback of Donut?" asked Veronica from behind them.

They chatted for a bit, then Keith Mars came running at them. "Oh! Thank God! Veronica, you need to stay with Logan or go up to Trish's room." Keith hugged Veronica, then turned to Logan. "Logan, police are on their way here to be posted at Trish's door. Mercer Hayes was put in the infirmary for knife wounds during a fight today. We don't know much more. All we know is that, He is now missing."


	13. 13 - An Escape Into Reality

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while...that would be awesome. I also could take Logan off your hands for a while...

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"What did you just say?" Veronica asked turning white as a sheet.

"Mercer has gone missing. He was in the infirmary and then he wasn't. They think he had help that someone on the outside set up a way for him to get into the fight or a way to get out or both." Keith said.

Duncan interrupted, looking forlorn. "I don't think that's true. Look, how could he plan a knife fight to happen at a certain time?"_ 'especially when I know how that started'_ "Do they have any leads on how he could have gotten out?"

"They have police on their way over to stand guard with Veronica and I filled them in that some would need to include security for Trish, but that's all we know now."

"Veronica, I'm going to take you to Trish's room and stay with you until they have someone at the door for you both and I don't want to hear any resistance to this." said a determined Logan.

Veronica could only nod her head and comply. For once she was too worried to do anything else at the moment.

"If you guys will excuse me, I just need to make a few calls. I think we need better security then they can handle." said Duncan and then moved away from the group. He called CW and asked what happened. Then made sure he hired some security at the hospital for Veronica and Trish. He ended the call by saying, "You Need To Find Him CW. Take care of him. Yes, I agree we should have gone your route, but I thought him getting killed there would be better. Well, he obviously wasn't as good as we thought…Just take care of it!"

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Logan, if anything happens you have to make sure that Trish is kept safe..."

"Ronnie, nothing is going to happen to you or Trish. I won't let it. You just came back in my life, I'm not letting anything stop this from happening." Logan hugged Veronica and placed and kiss on the crown of her head.

Just then, Dr. Daniel Miller walked into the room and turned red in the face, with his hands clenched into fists at seeing Logan touching Veronica.

Logan noticed Daniel and shouted, "You're not supposed to be in here anymore. Get out now! We are waiting for security for the door to this room. Get out!"

Daniel looked to Veronica for her to speak up for him. Since he had more right then Logan to be in the room, he thought. But found Veronica ringing her hands and staring at Trish like she hadn't heard a thing.

"What's going on? Why do you need security my d.. Veronica? Has something happened?" asked Daniel.

"That's none of your business! Right now you should just get out of this room! She is not in the mood to see anyone. I won't ask you to leave again!" shouted Logan.

"You didn't ask me in the first place! I'll leave, but Veronica when you get a moment I need to speak with you." said Dr. Miller before leaving. Veronica didn't even notice his departure. She was just too involved in thought._ 'what if Mercer finds out about Trish. Maybe he already knows and is on his way here. What am I gonna do?'_

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Mercer had a plan in place for when he went into the infirmary. One of his friends would give him keys to his car and all he had to do was hide in the back and wait for him to leave for lunch. He knew the minute he saw the news about Duncan coming back to the states, he would need a plan for when he tried to kill him. Duncan was so predictable. He just had to bide his time and wait for Duncan to come for a visit. _'I really thought I would have been out of there weeks ago. That guy would have killed me if I didn't have a few buddies looking out for me.'_

What he couldn't have planned was to overhear from a guard about Veronica being back in town. The guard had come on duty from catering at Duncan's party. When he had learned that she was at the hospital visiting someone there, he thought this would be the opportunity he had been waiting for. He could drop by the hospital and take out the annoying blonde while he had a chance. His thigh still hurt when it rained or when he overexerted himself. _'Now how is the best way to get into the hospital without being seen? Ah! Tim might be able to get me some scrubs! He owes me. If that doesn't work, I might be able to use my knife wound to get in and steal some scrubs. I'm coming Ve-ron-ica.'_

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**


	14. 14 - Reality of a Stalker

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while…that would be awesome.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Hey Veronica, wake up. Mac is calling and needs to speak with you right now", Logan said softly to a sleeping Veronica on the pullout in the hospital room.

"Hmmm?"

Logan smirked a little, so familiar with how tough it can be to wake her. "Ronnie, you need to talk to Mac. She's on the phone." Logan handed the phone to Veronica and stepped out in the hall to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Veronica, it's Mac. You picked a winner with this one. Dr. Daniel Miller is very wealthy and owns a large estate in Ecuador, Iraq, Singapore, the Hamptons, Orlando, and his house here in Neptune." "He only purchased the house in Neptune after your relationship with him 12 years ago, when you first went to New York and was seen by him at the local hospital. He has also had credit card charges in Chicago, Atlanta, Houston, and again in New York where I have also found charges on your cards from visits that coincide. I think this…"

"He has a house in Orlando?!" yelled a furious Veronica.

"Yes, he takes frequent visits there since you settled down there. He's a complete, full-fledge stalker. Seems to be obsessed with you. You need to get someone from Mars Investigations in Orlando to go check out his house. I think you will find a creepy, stalker photo room somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a life-like doll with blonde hair somewhere on the property too."

"I'll get on that, but can you pass some of the information to Duncan? He said he was going to take care of Daniel, I mean Dr. Miller from now on." Veronica didn't want to deal with this on top of everything else. Daniel had been a great help a long time ago, but knowing what she knew now, it just felt like it was all wrong in her mind now.

"Ronnie, what's wrong? You look like you're about to be sick?" asked Logan as he returned to the hospital room.

Veronica help up 1 finger. _'I just need a few minutes to digest this.'_

"Did you find out anything about the paternity test?" asked Veronica.

"All I have so far is he spent 8 minutes on the phone with a Thomas Jay who works at a local lab on the same day you arrived Veronica."

_'Same day as Logan and I took the paternity test.'_ "That would be him setting up something, but what? Maybe he had this Thomas change it to not paternal to get Logan out of the picture?"

"That's not happening. Either way, I'm here to stay." Logan whispered to Veronica.

_'What is going on? Am I still dreaming? That's something I would dream he would say. This can't be reality. Yep, still dreaming…'_

"Mr. Mars is going down to the lab to speak with this Thomas character and told me to tell you to sit tight. That he was going to get to the bottom of it. He mentioned to remind you to not leave the room. Do you really think Mercer would stay around Neptune? I would think he would get out of here as quickly as he can." asked Mac.

"Thanks Mac, let me know if you find out anything else. I'll get Wendy or Ben to go by this house of Daniel's in Orlando."

"Dr. Daniel dickhead has a house in Orlando?!" yelled Logan.

"Gotta go!" Veronica hung up the phone and looked over at Logan. _'oops'_

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Logan, calm down. It seems that you were correct in your thoughts on Dr. Miller."

"You can say that again later, but what I want to know is this new or has he been doing this for a while?"

_'Do I go full disclosure or just the highlights? I think I've kept enough from him that's come back to bite me in the ass.'_

Veronica repeated most of what Mac had told her. Not disclosing that the credit card times for him matched up with when she was at a location. _'He would probably kill Daniel and I don't need him in jail…again'_

"So I'm probably looking at my baby girl?" Logan asked looking up at Trish sleeping soundly in the hospital bed.

"It would definitely appear that the results we received might not be accurate, yes."

"So…he's my Dad?" said a little voice from the bed that had obviously been acting like she was sleeping.


	15. 15 - Wishes to Come Home

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy it.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while…that would be awesome.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Baby, I don't want to tell you something that isn't true. I hope that it's true…with all my heart. But I don't know anything until we can make sure that the test has been ran properly and the results are totally accurate." said Veronica looking at her daughter that had so much hope in her eyes.

"I don't care if you are my blood, I hope you'll give me a chance to prove I can be a good Dad." said Logan.

"LOGAN!"

"What? I honestly don't care! I just want you in my life. You are everything to me Veronica and she is a piece of you which makes me love her too. She has my lips and my eyes, but if she's not mine by blood…"

"Logan, Stop!" "You don't know what you're saying. It's hard to raise a teenager. And how are we going to work out you being in LA and Trish and I being in Orlando? huh? We have different lives. You have commitments. Trish has to finish high school. We haven't even discussed our relationship…"

"We could move here to California." Trish stated.

"Trish! I don't want to pull up your roots in Orlando, all your friends, your relationship with Jacob. What if things don't work out and you did all this for nothing."

"I'm going to step outside for a few minutes because otherwise I'm going to go off on your mother, Trish. I will be back in about an hour or so." Logan kissed the top of Trish's forehead, looked at Veronica quickly with hurt in his eyes and left the room.

"How Can You Be So Cruel to him?! He just wants to be with you Mom! He didn't even care how it happened, just that it happened. What is wrong with you? I've never known you to be so cruel except to Charlaine when she would come over."

"Charlaine is a snob and only wanted to come over to our house when you were going someplace cool or having people over. I know the type quite well."

"Don't change the subject! What is going on? Who else could be my father? Are you in love with this other guy instead of Logan and that's why you won't give him a chance?"

"GOD NO! I wish with all my heart that you were definitely Logan's."

"Then what's the problem, Mom?"

"I can't get my hopes up! I can't take the possibility that he would leave me again! He didn't want me before. What has changed? What if he decides he doesn't want a shiny new family? What if he has a big movie and is gone for weeks on end and finds someone else?"

"Holy shit, Mom. Are you insane? Are you that insecure? My friends think you're smoking hot…their words they use constantly. Even some of the girls say it. He looks at you like Jacob looks at me. The way he's afraid not to be far away from you, how he has to touch you regularly. The way he looks at you is like he's afraid you will vanish any second sometimes. Those are the things someone that's head over heels does. He loves you."

"When did you get so grown up? And don't curse."

"We need this. You need this. From what I hear from Lilly, he needs this too. He hasn't been this sober for this long in a very long time from what I understand. I don't know if you noticed but his hand was shaking earlier. He probably is having side effects from withdrawals…"

"And that's another thing, I was around drinking with my mother for too many years. I wouldn't allow that in my house. He would have to stop…"

"Your house?" Trish smiles at her Mom. _'so you have considered it'_

"You have a life in Orlando, I can't uproot you right now."

"There's something I need to tell you Mom. Jacob and I have decided to take a little break. He will be starting college after this year and we talked about taking a break to let him see if this is something real between us. It will be tough for us to be so far apart, but that would have happened when he went off to college anyway. Us moving to California would actually put me closer to his college. So Stop Using Me as an excuse, Mom. I wouldn't mind starting my high school year here in Neptune."

"I don't know Trish. Can't we just wait to see what the results of the paternity test actually are before we uproot our lives?"

"They are negative Veronica. I already told you that." said Dr. Miller from the door.

"I'm afraid you need to leave this room. You can't be here." stated Trish from her hospital bed.

"Why don't you take a nap and let the adults talk, my dea…" asked an irritated Dr. Miller.

"We're going to step outside the door Trish. I'll be back in just a few minutes." interrupted Veronica. _'I need to get this loon out of my daughter's room anyway I can.'_

"Don't go farther that in eyeshot of the guard!" yelled Trish as they left.

Trish quickly reached for her cell phone. Lilly had left her number and a few other numbers in her phone for her. She called Lilly first. "Lilly? Are you there?"

"No, this is Duncan. Lilly is grounded from using her cell phone after…nevermind. Who is this?"

"Duncan, this is Patricia Mars. I overheard a little about Dr. Miller and he is outside the door of my room right now talking to Mom. Can you get ahold of my Da…Logan please? He needs to get this doctor away from her. He's bad news. And how did he get past the guard and why do I need a guard? Is he dangerous?"

"Yes, I heard from Mac about it. He's not even supposed to still be allowed access to the hospital. The guard will be fired and no, he's not that dangerous. I'll get right on it. When she comes back in the room, tell her to call me please?"

A few minutes later, Trish hears a lot of shouting and yelling outside her door. Just as she is about to get up to go check at the door, her Mom comes running back in.

"Who did you call to chase him off? I need to call them and thank them a crazy bunch. Maybe even send them a gift basket of cookies."

"I called Lilly, but ended up talking to Duncan instead. He needs to speak with you when you can."

"Donut as the knight in shining armor, that's his ultimate dream scenario."


	16. 16 - Reality of Safety

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy it.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while…that would be awesome.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Veronica called Duncan right outside the door to Trish's room.

"Hey Duncan, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah Ronica, um, I heard from Mac and, after looking over the information she gave me, CW and I think it would be best if we put a guard on you when you move around the hospital."

"Not going to…"

Duncan interrupted, "Logan said you wouldn't allow it, but I want you to remember that it's not just you that you have to take care of now." "There are a lot of people, including your daughter that would be very distraught if something happened to you. Especially when we could have had a guard on you to protect you."

Veronica thought about it, "As long as they stay outside Trish's room and only follow me if I move away from her door."

"Thank you Veronica, this really puts my mind at ease. By the way, when Mac came over, she mentioned she hadn't been up to see Trish. It almost seemed like she was scared to death of hospitals. Do you know why she wouldn't want to stop by to talk with you in person?"

_Maybe because she was switched at birth in a hospital_? "She's not a fan and I understand her reasons, not to worry."

"Sounds like a phobia. But I will drop it for now. Well, your guards will be Dax and Scott. Dax will be there in the daytime and Scott at night. They will give you the code word that was set up for you that we discussed when I came to see you in Orlando for safety protocols."

"Yes, I remember."

"I've asked you this once already but what's up with you using that word?"

"You would need to ask Wallace that, since it was him that originally called me it and has been a word I use for safety ever since."

"Wallace and I aren't that close but I'm really curious so I may ask anyway."

"Duncan I have to go, Dad's walking towards me and I really need to find out what he found out at the lab."

"Okay, I'll talk with you later."

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Dad, what did you find out at the lab?"

"Veronica, it looks like he was paid to change the results of the test. He has not fessed up to the crime, but he had a large amount of money deposited that coincides with when the test was done."

"You had mentioned you had a friend in a forensic lab that might be able to do the test?"

"Yes and he is headed here now, but may I ask why I just passed Logan and he seemed to look like someone kicked his puppy? Did you kick his puppy Veronica?"

Veronica looked down at the ground, unable to face her Dad or anyone right at that moment.

"Veronica, do you know what I've noticed recently?"

Veronica just shook her head side to side, still unable to look at him.

"You haven't had a long term boyfriend of more than a few months since you left. The minute they talk about meeting parents or going on a vacation with you, you get antsy and leave them. Do you know what I think the reason for that is?" He didn't bother waiting for a response. "I think it's because you always were going to come back here to Logan. No one compares to him in your life. I think he has been waiting for you too. He has been going through the motions, but not really living. He was floundering until you showed up. You are an extraordinary woman who raised an extraordinary daughter and I think you need to give this a chance because I've never seen you more at home in the last 10 years except for the last few days around Logan." "Think about it."

"But what if he's not the father? Can I really do this to him? Make him settle down. Make him give up the high-life and parties? Let him devote himself completely to Trish, knowing he isn't her father?"

"Well, I knew this guy that fell in love with a woman that was completely head over heels for her high school boyfriend. The guy and girl got married and not long after had a baby, but he had learned about the relationship with the high school boyfriend, which continued even into the marriage and wasn't sure whether he was the father…This story ringing any bells for you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"Who's your Daddy?"

"You are. But I hate when you say that."

"And just remember, I didn't care whether you were mine biologically or not. So give Logan a chance either way. Okay?" Veronica nodded.

Right after the conversation ended, Dallas, her Dad's friend from the San Diego forensic lab, showed and drew just a little of Trish's blood. He mentioned that he had already withdrawn Mr. Echolls blood. Veronica thought:_ Then where is he?_

Her Dad said goodbye after peeking in on Trish while Veronica checked her messages in the hall, hoping to find something from Logan. _Nothing, no word, please come back soon so we can talk. Just come back, please tell me I didn't blow it._

Right then a tall and muscular man with blonde spikey hair walked up wearing a Armani suit. "Veronica Mars, I am Dax and will stay until around 6pm when I am relieved for the night by Scott. I will not go into the hospital room and only follow you when you step away from here. Please allow me to open all doors and check inside any rooms before you enter." _Beautiful and petite, won't have a problem on this job, except keeping my eyes off her._

"Hi Dax, is there anything else you need to say to me?"

"Marshmallow?" _Wierdest code word ever_.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**


	17. 17 - Wishes to Chat

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy it.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while…that would be awesome.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

Veronica had gone to the cafeteria with her guard (Dax) following her. On her way back, Logan bumped into them directly down the hall from Trish's room. Right away Dax placed himself between Veronica and Logan.

"Veronica, can we talk?" asked Logan.

"Dax it's okay, this is Logan Echolls. Yeah, um, sure."

"This one of the guards Duncan set up?"

"Yep. They switch in about an hour. Then the guard will be…"

"Scott." interrupted Dax. _Why does she have to be taken? I'd like to put her in my pocket and have her sprinkle pixie dust everywhere we go on dates, in the car, in the bedroom,…what the hell? stop thinking about her that way. At least my shift is almost over. I need to take a break. I'm just too tired._

"O K." said Logan. _Weird…is everyone trying to interrupt my time with her._ "I booked one of the consulting rooms right behind me, we can talk in there so…"

"I'll have to check it out first. Please wait here. I want to make sure that there aren't any other exits, etc… in the room." interrupted Dax.

Upon entering the room after it being okayed by the guard, Logan immediately closed the door. _Now I can be alone with her. Asshole guard wouldn't even let me step near her more than a few feet away._

"Veronica, I have tried to talk to you about my feelings and I feel like you're not willing to listen to me." Logan moved within reaching distance of her for the first time since seeing her in the hall.

"It's not that I'm unwilling Logan, it's just that we didn't end on good terms and I can't stand the fact that you might end up not wanting this relationship that has to include Trish if it turns out she's not yours."

"What can I do to get it through to you that I want a relationship with you and having Trish being a part of that relationship is only a huge plus? She's so much like you. Sarcastic, looks and acts exactly like you including the spontaneity, but she's also is kind and open, something that you don't seem to be showing a lot of recently."

Veronica interrupted, "I have had a lot of things happen to me that have made me more closed off…"

Logan interrupted, "I am well aware of the reason you would be more closed off. You have put walls up on top of walls to protect yourself, but when will you start to drop some of those walls and let me in?" Logan reached up and touch her face, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. "I want to see all of you. I love all of you. I want to be with you and Trish, not just today or tomorrow, but for a long time to come. Please let me in."

"Logan…"

"The reason I broke up with you is, I had noticed you drifting away from me. You wouldn't say that you loved me straight out and the only time you did is because you were answering my question if you loved me." Veronica started to interrupt shaking her head adamantly. "Please let me finish. I mentioned this already, but its true. Right before I made the decision that I made to break up with you, I walked into the cafeteria and saw you sit down with your food. I called you, you found your phone in your purse, saw who it was and hit ignore. I knew then that it was only a matter of days before you ended it or we just would continue to avoid or slip away from each other. I couldn't do it Ronnie. I love you too much and realized maybe you didn't love me near as much."

"Logan, you had just told me a horrible story about you and 'him' in Mexico with the fire and I just needed some space. That plus the bodyguard was a lot to take. I didn't want to break up. I just needed to get my head around it. But I did and…do love you Logan."

"Oh God, Veronica. You don't know how much I love hearing you say that." Logan bent down and kissed her forehead, then her ear, then her neck.

"Logan." Veronica tilted her head to give him better access. _Yeah, right there. Oh God, yes._ Veronica started to wrap her arms around his shoulders so she could reach him better and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bobcat, we need…" Logan stopped her. Placing her back on the chair next to him. Logan gulped. _Gotta calm down. Gotta talk first. That's good, get some distance between us. Whew, God it's hard to cool down when she looks at me like that._ Logan gulped, rubbed his neck and closed his eyes. "We need to talk first and get things straight a little more. I want this to be a discussion that leads to more discussions in the future including one about you guys staying near me, either near LA or me moving to Florida with you."

Veronica looked up at him abruptly. "You would do that? Move to Florida to be with Trish and I?"

"Veronica, I still don't think you understand. I want to be with you, wherever you are is where I want to be. I have been more coherent and happier just being near you and Trish than I have for many years now. I haven't touched a drink since the day I saw you at Duncan's. I think I have been burying my life in alcohol for too long. You are all I need. We can make this work Ronnie, you and I and Trish can be a family." Logan touched her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know Logan. I have a lot of issues I need to work on. Patricia mentioned I have some self-esteem issues when it comes to you and I think she might be right. I'm not glamorous like those actresses and models you are used to in LA. I'm not sure I can keep your attention when you go on set for rewrites or to big premieres."

"Ronnie, you remember when I gave you that key to my room and you asked what if there was another girl I was with?" Veronica nodded and looked down. Logan tilted her chin up and made sure she was looking into his eyes. "All I want is you." "You are all I want. You were aptly named Veronica Mars. I am lucky enough to be in your orbit and I'm so happy that you let me into your life. I don't want anyone else. I haven't had any kind of long-term relationship with anyone. No one measures up to you." Veronica started to speak, but Logan shushed her with his hand. "What I mean is no one measures up in my life in every way. I haven't found your equal in my day-to-day life or in my bed, Bobcat. You are all I need. Again, all I want is you." Logan leaned down and kissed her passionately. Silencing Veronica's doubts and fears for now.

As Veronica and Logan started to walk to the door to go back to Trish's room, Logan spoke up again. "So you and I will have a conversation about where we are going to live and where we are going to raise Patricia. I know it's not the greatest place, but if you don't want to live in Neptune, we can talk about finding a place closer to LA or we can just move to Orlando and I will commute when I need to go for rewrites or red carpet premieres with you joining me when you're free."

"Logan, yes we can discuss it. Trish mentioned she'd prefer to stay here in Neptune. I'm not sure about staying here, but maybe Orlando isn't really feasible for our family either. She says her boyfriend and her were taking a break so maybe California would be better for us. I don't want you to be so far away from us all the time. We will find a way to make everyone happy."

"I am going to want to know more about this boyfriend. She mentioned he was going to college soon. Isn't she a little young to have a boyfriend going to college soon?"

Veronica laughed, "Oh, my God, I just realized you get to deal with a teenage girl and be protective of her like my Dad. This is gonna be fun!"

"I wouldn't be too happy about this if I were you. I am planning on speaking with your Dad and picking his brain for ways to help protect both of you Ronnie."

Veronica's smirk turned into a frown at this as they walked towards Trish's room with Dax following. Dax had a little smirk on his face at that revelation.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**


	18. 18 - Reality of Parents

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while…that would be awesome.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

It had been another 2 days of talks about the future and security guards following Veronica around. They still hadn't found Mercer. Dr. Miller hadn't left town since there was a bouquet of flowers sent to Trish's room yesterday. Logan and Veronica had decided they would spend a few days at Logan's beach house here in Neptune. Veronica couldn't seem to make a decision of further out then 2 days, but Logan was hopeful.

"Trish, you've been on that phone non-stop. Is everything okay?" asked Logan.

"Um, Logan, you understand that she's just explaining whats happened to all her friends. There are a lot of them. She's a social butterfly like someone else I know." Veronica said smiling at Logan.

"I wasn't a social butterfly. I don't really like a lot of people Veronica. They just seem to want to be around me. It was more for status then them wanting to be my friend, Ronnie. The minute my status would change like with Aaron, they disappeared. I only have maybe two or three real friends."

"Well, that sounds like me. I didn't realize it was more about status until after Lilly died." said Veronica.

"Hey, I thought we talked about this. Y'all aren't allowed to bring up anything after Lilly died until y'all got back together around me." interupted Trish.

"Sorry honey." said Veronica.

"Oh, you're finally off the phone. I didn't think you could possibly have that much to say to anyone but I think I was wrong. Do you think you'll be up to going home soon? I want you to see the house and your room. I've had people working on it to get it ready."

"Do you have people working on my room too?" asked Veronica.

Logan went over to her and bopped her on the nose. "Sure Veronica. I placed a bean bag and a toddler bed in a room just for you."

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him and went to say something when the friend of Keith's from the San Diego forensic lab came in.

"Ms. Mars and Mr. Echolls. Can I speak with the both of you for a minute out in the hall?"

"Sure" said Veronica at the same time Logan said "Yes".

"Trish we'll be right back." said Logan and kissed Trish on the head before stepping out.

Trish tried to interupt them, but found herself alone quicker than she could say anything.

She was now perfectly mobile and booked it over to the door to hear what might be said. She opened it a crack to hear "99.97% the father".

"Oh my God!" stated Veronica followed by Logan asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I checked it with 2 samples to be certain."

Trish quietly shut the door. Thinking that it was bad news.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

What Trish didn't witness was Veronica breaking down crying tears of joy in Logan's arms. "I can't believe it. I was certain that I could never get my hopes up. That is would be the other way around if I did."

"Veronica, you are such a strong person and a wonderful mother...and I'm a Dad!" Logan said starting to get emotional as well.

"You're gonna be such a great father Logan."

"You really mean that?" asked Logan.

"Of course! You already are worried about Trish and where she's gonna sleep, where she's gonna go to school. What classes does she like. You're gonna be a great Dad!"

"I'm worried about Lilly being a bad influence on her. I've seen how much that girl gets into trouble. Maybe I should tell her that she should be friends with others her own age. Lilly's just a little too old for her. She's 16 going on 26."

Veronica burst out laughing at Logan. "Logan, you need to rethink that. If you want her to stay away, the best way to do that is to warm up to Lilly. Not threaten Trish not to see her." "You're starting to sound like my Dad. I remember when my Dad threatened our relationship and it made me want to be around you even more."

"Can we go inside now and tell her?"

"Yep." Veronica grabbed his hand and they headed inside.

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**

"Patricia, honey, we have some news."

"I know. I listened at the door." Trish was sulking. She was so sure Logan was her Dad.

Logan saw her face and his heart fell. "I'm sorry you're not more happy about this. I really thought you would be overjoyed."

"Honey, if you don't want to stay at your Dad's house, we can make other arrangements"

Trish's head shot up. Her thoughts turning over the words, "Dad's house?"

"Um, yeah. We had planned on you and your mother living at my beach house." totally confused since they had talked about this at length.

"But...I thought..." Trish started

Veronica interrupted, "Honey, I thought you loved the thought of Logan being your Dad." "What changed?"

Trish shot out of the bed and rounded on Logan. "You're my Dad? For Real?"

Logan looked down at her, "Yes, that what the 99.97 percent definitely mine means."

Trish grabbed Logan around his chest and hugged with all her might. "You're My DAD!"

Logan laughed and hugged her back. "I thought you said you heard?"

Trish laughed and quickly said, "it sounded like he was letting you down and Mom said Oh my God and you were saying are you sure, so I figured that it was the other guy."

Veronica laughed, "yes, but you didn't see us hugging and hear the results that Logan Echolls is 99.97% the father."

They were all laughing so hard they didn't hear the door open slightly and Dr. Miller overhear the results he tried to hide. _'Shit! I'll have to find another way. She's mine! I have everything in place for us. I just have to remove that damn Echolls from this.'_

**NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE - NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE**


	19. Wishing to Gain Entry - 19

NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE

This is my First time writing FanFic, I hope you enjoy it.

I Do Not Own Veronica Mars, but if I can borrow from Rob for a while…that would be awesome.

NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE

There was a commotion in the hall and alot of yelling.

"Hey, both of you stay here. I'm going to see what's up." said a concerned Logan.

"Just be careful Logan." said Veronica.

When the door closed, Veronica swung around at a very happy daughter.

"Well, you still up for moving in with your Dad after this?"

"Are we staying in Neptune or going to Los Angeles?"

"I think he wanted to stay here and just go into LA when he needed to do rewrites and stuff like that. But we can talk to him when he comes back. I wonder what's taking so long? I"ll be right back."

Veronica entered the hall and saw Logan talking to the guard. Logan was frantically pulling at his hair, but when he saw Veronica, they quieted immediately. Veronica knew something was up. She walked up to them and asked, "Hey, what did I miss?"

"It looks like that Doctor got me called away from your daughter's door to gain entry." "But I got suspicious when I couldn't reach my boss since he was supposedly calling with an urgent message and booked it back here to find the doctor trying to enter her room." "I pulled him out and started to cuff him, but before I could get them on he dashed around a nurse that was walking past and got away." "We have video of him gaining entry and leaving afterwards and have security now watching all entrances including employee entrances."

Logan was pulling at his hair and looking at her. She looked at him waiting for what else was up. _'honesty..okay'_ "Please tell Veronica what you just told me."

"We found an employee in the parking lot that looks like he had been knocked out. He's still recovering but he knows the doctor and states emphatically it wasn't him."

"So what are y'all thinking?" Veronica asked.

The guard and Logan looked at each other and she put two and two together. She whispered, "Mercer..."

Logan stepped up and pulled Veronica into his body hugging her and holding her. Logan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We don't know anything for sure, but that's the assumption we're going with." "I just talked to Duncan and he said Clarence Weidman was coming down to personally help with security."

The guard stated emphatically, "We'll find him."

Though it was muffled into Logan's shirt they both heard her say, "Just keep him away from us."

Logan lifted her chin and made her look right into his eyes and said, "He's getting no where near you. I'm staying with you like glue. Nothing can pull me away from you and Trish tonight."

Veronica visibly relaxed a little. It always made her feel better knowing he was near.

Logan started walked her towards the door of Trish's room and asked the guard, "Hey, let me know as soon as the Clarence guy gets here?"

The guard nodded as the two re-entered Trish's room.

NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE

Duncan had been on the phone with CW several times today and had now 'eaten crow' enough to realize his mistakes. He was going to stick with letting CW manage things from now on. _'I should have never put a rush on the jail fight. CW said he could get someone in place but I didn't want to wait and now where is Mercer...in the wind somewhere.'_

Lilly came around the corner in a outfit for going out. When she saw her Dad she stopped short and tried to turn around quickly, but Duncan called out, "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

Lilly turned around and started twiddling her fingers, "I don't..."

Duncan knew the fingers was a sign of a lie and interupted with, "The Truth Lilly!"

Lilly froze and realized her Dad was acting really upset. "I wanted to go see Trish. She said she was doing better when she called before and I wanted to drop in and see if she needed anything."

Duncan looked at Lilly and realized she really hadn't had a real friend for a long time and maybe Patricia would be good for her. But with the security fiasco going on at the hospital, he couldn't have her going right now. "I'm sorry Lilly, but you can't go to the hospital today. One, your grounded and two, there has been some problems at the hospital that CW has to take care of. I'm going to go up there tomorrow. If you want, you can come with me when I head to the hospital in the morning."

Lilly looked down at her hands and asked, "What time are we talking?"

Duncan almost rolled his eyes. Lilly didn't wake up before 10 in the morning usually. "Visiting hours start at 10. I wanted to leave here by 9:30. Are you going to be able to make it?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and knocked her hip to one side. "Of course, shouldn't be a problem." She turned around to change since she wanted to wear her outfit to visit Trish tomorrow.

Duncan said under his breath, "Sure..."_ 'we probably won't get out of the house til 10:30 and that's if I'm lucky'_

NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE

Mercer had found a good hiding spot. After knocking out the guy in scrubs in the parking lot, he had used the sunglasses and cap and used the employee entrance but something had happened within minutes of him coming in because now outside the little conference room he was hiding in on the 5th floor, he could hear a lot of police radios and a lot of foot traffic. He was starting to think it might be better just to steal a car and get out of there, but he really wanted to back at the bitch that put him in jail. _'Little bitch was asking for it.'_

Suddenly he heard someone enter the room. After a few seconds of hiding under the conference table, he heard, "Conference 510 clear."

_'Ha! Guy didn't even look around that well.'_ But then he heard the lock click and realized he had been locked in the room. _'Shit!'_

NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE – NEPTUNE


End file.
